Memories With Chaos
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: How would the trials be from the point of one blind glader? Well, Dakota is a fifteen years old glader who lost his ability to see and now have to face the dangerous trials without his eyes. Will he survive what W.I.C.K.E.D have planned for them? Follow him and the rest of the gladers as they go up against W.I.C.K.E.D in a fight of life and death. Please give it a try ;D
1. Chapter 1 - Blind Glader

Dakota sat with his back against one of the many trees in the glade. He had been sitting in the same position staring at the same spot for almost three hours now and the other gladers sure was amazed over how much patience the boy had. But he himself wasn't. Even if he did have his eyes open and stared at the wall, he couldn't see anything other than black. He frowned when he could make out sounds of someone walking up to him.

''You alright down there Cody?''

Dakota didn't look up, he knew that the voice belonged to Chuck. He could hear the sound of the leafs ruffling as Chuck sat down beside him.

''Is it just me or is it shucking dark outside right now?''

Chuck didn't answer but Dakota could feel the younger gladers gaze on himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could make out something waving in front of his eyes but it was just a mere shadow in all the dark blur.

''Eyy Cody, how many finger am I holding up?''

Dakota tried to make out something but he couldn't see anything else then a blurry shadow of something he didn't know what it was. He let out a irritated sigh.

''I can't shucking see anything!?''

He could hear Chuck get up from his position on the ground.

''Wait here I will go and get Newt or Minho''

Dakota sighed and waved at the other boy. This wasn't Dakotas first time to loose his eye sight and it could take several hours before everything would go back to normal. Sometimes he would forget things that he had known before and he had once even forgotten where he was and had panicked, even if he had been in the glade for half a year already he thought that he had just arrived. Newt had told him that this always happened when he seemed to remember things about his past. Dakota flinched as someone suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

''Easy shank, it's just me''

He relaxed when he heard Minhos voice. He could feel that the older teen went around and kneeled in front of him, he could see a big black blurry shadow that told him that Minho was in front of him. But behind that shadow was more shadow which made it hard to focus on anything.

''what did you remember this time?''

Dakota tried to focus his eyes on something that he could see but everything was just one blurry mes and he didn't like it. The voice didn't help much as he could hear the person but couldn't see him and it seriously creeped him out. Minho seemed to notice as he cupped Dakotas head to hold him so he was facing forward.

''I was in a room, everything was in this disgusting white colour. There were people talking to me saying I was not like the others, that I shouldn't be sent up here. I fought them and they injected me with something. There were two teens behind the people, I think that it was those two they didn't want me to see and then I just blacked out''

He could hear Minho sigh. Chuck was walking back and fort behind him and it started to get on Dakotas nerves with all the walking that he couldn't see. He wanted to see what was moving around even if he already knew, he just wanted to have it confirmed.

''For shucksake stop walking around you klunk!''

The footsteps stopped and everything went quiet. Dakota didn't like that either but thanks to Minhos hands still cupping his face, he at least knew that he wasn't alone. Thanks to the warmth of the hands he started to feel sleepy, he knew that if he feel asleep he would loose some of his memories but he was tired. He could hear a chuckle coming from Minho.

''You tired shank?''

Dakota nodded, he so wanted to get to sleep, but the problem was how to get to his room. He would probably trip several times and in the end he would probably end up with sleeping with the pigs or something as he would never make it to the homestead. He suddenly felt the hands leave his face and instead were placed behind his back and under his knees and before he could protest he was lifted into the air.

''This is shucking embarassing, eyy Minho put me down!''

Even with his very blurry sight he could more or less see that amused smirk on Minho's face. Dakota sighed but then he came to think of it.

''What time is it?''

He sure as hell didn't want to get carried bridal-style around the glade when all the gladers were awake. He could hear Chuck chuckle beside him.

''Yeah, I don't think you wanna know but just to answer I will tell ya that it's only still around dinner time''

Dakota sighed loudly to clearly show how frustrated he was. He really felt like a child, but he was like fifteen but then he was very short for his age as he just reached to Minhos chest and he was now being carried bridal-style and was going to sleep right after dinner. All glader were actually treating him like a little kid even Alby did and that's when you should start to wonder what the hell's going on. Minho suddenly stopped and Dakota knew that they were not at the homestead.

''Newt!''

Dakota flinched, he just wanted to go to sleep not having all the gladers see him getting carried around by Minho like he was some kind of little girl or something. He could hear someone getting closer and he unconsciously gripped hold of Minho's shirt. He could feel Minho turning his head down to look at him.

''Easy shank, it's just Newt''

Dakota quickly let go of the older gladers shirt and focused on trying to see his fingers that he was tapping against each other over his chest.

''Is he alright?''

Dakota would be jacked if he didn't recognise that voice as Newts. He turned his head toward the direction of the voice but frowned when he, just as he thought couldn't make out any person, just the same blurry mess.

''He remember things and now his like this, I'm getting him to bed so can you save some food for me?''

Newt sighed.

''the shank needs to eat before he heads to bed so just take him to outside the kitchen and I will get us all some food, Chuck you come and help me with the plates''

Dakota groaned in response to not getting to sleep. He didn't want to eat and he didn't like that Newt was babying him about it. He could feel Minho shrug before walking to the direction of the kitchen. After a few minutes, Minho gently let him down on the ground. Dakota felt around and noticed that he was sitting on the grass. He could feel Minho sitting down right next to him, so close that he could feel his arm against his own. Dakota was happy because knowing that Minho was there made him feel much safer then when he just heard the voices. He let his gaze down at the ground as he tried to search for something to distract himself with. When he didn't find anything he settled for pulling up the grass from the ground. He found it quite interesting to pull up and feel the grass in his hand. He flinched when someone suddenly slumped down in front of him.

''The shuck man, can't you shucking say something before slumping down in front of people?''

He didn't know who the person in front of him was but he felt safer when he felt Minho's hand on his arm pulling him closer towards him.

''the shank can't shucking see again?''

Dakota sighed when he heard the very familiar voice of Dylan, a brown curly haired boy with a constant smug grin on his pathetic face. He was maybe around sixteen a year older than Dakota and the two had never really gotten along. Dakota sighed.

''I'm shucking glad that I can't, especially now because I probably wouldn't be able to eat after seeing your shuckface''

Dakota knew that it may not be the best idéa to piss Dylan of but Minho was by his side so why not? He suddenly felt a hand lightly smack him in the back of his head.

''No bloody fighting, all you shanks do is shucking fight''

Dakota raised his hand in defeat and he could feel Newt carefully handing him a bowl with some kind of food that he couldn't see. He gripped the bowl and nodded for Newt that he could let go and so he did. He could hear Chuck slump down on the ground beside Minho.

''Shank, you gonna get out of here or what?''

Minho sounded irritated and that's when Dakota realized that Dylan was still there. It was times like these that he really hated when he couldn't see. He could hear a low chuckle from Dylan before he got up and left. Dakota just shrugged and started eating his food. Just as he put the spoon in his mouth he noticed how hot it was and he soon found himself in a coughing fit. He could hear the other teens laughing and a big hand gently but strong patted his back.

''Seriously shank, you can't do anything without your eyes?''

Dakota glared at the direction of the voice and that would make him glare at Minho. He sighed and took another spoon full of food and this time he blew on it before eating it. After getting his stomach full, the sleepines returned. Minho and Newt was chatting with eachother and Dakota didn't want to interrupt so he just leaned against Minho's arm and he was soon asleep.

-(Mino POV)-

Minho glanced at the boy now sleeping deeply against him, He had short but fluffy dark brown hair and a over sized gray sweater. Minho smirked and put his arm around the boys shoulder letting the boys head rest against his chest, he really was a cute shank.

''I wonder how much he will forget this time...''

He could hear Newt chuckled which made him turn toward his blonde friend.

''You remember the first time he lost all his memories?''

Minho couldn't help but smirk at the memorie.

''Yeah, the shank just woke up and attacked me asking me who the shuck I was. I was pretty shocked and it took quiet a while to understand that it wasn't some shucking prank''

Newt smiled.

''So, what did the shank remember this time?''

Minho shrugged and looked at the sleeping boy.

''Same as all the other shucking times. He remember being in some white room fighting some people and then he see two teens and blacks out''

He looked up and saw Newt frowning as if he was thinking about something.

''What if the teens have something to do with us being here? They may be a way out of this bloody maze?''

Minho had to say that it was what he had thought but then how would some teens in a memory help them if they didn't appear in reality?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! I'm sorry for the short chapter but the chapters will be longer and some short so just deal with it xD**

**I had fun writing this story and because I have written like all the chapters already, I will try to post them all today!**

**Right so no one will get confused, I named my character to Dakota but for some reason all gladers call him Cody. So I will write him as Dakota but it just sounded better that he was called Cody xD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dream

-(Dream Dakota POV)-

Dakota knew that his eyes were open but everything were all black as if he had them closed. When he was awake he at least could make out some lights and he could see faint blurr but now everything was all black.

''Don't focus on your surrounding, focus on the voices''

Dakota flinched at the sudden voice, it was a males voice like from a young adult or even a teen. He sounded kind and almost familiar.

''Who are you?''

''You won't find any answers if you focus on your surrounding, you need to listen to their voices if you want to find them''

Dakota rolled his eyes. He knew very well that he was bad at listening to people but come'on, even the dude in his dream would point it out?

''Yeah I will focus on the voice, but who the shuck are you?''

The voice went quiet and Dakota was about to ask again when the voice came back.

''Remember the voice and you will find out''

Dakota could feel himself drift away into sleep again and he relaxed to finally get to rest.

Dakota blinked his eyes open when his sight didn't come back, he tried to rub with his hands. He looked up but everything was like yesterday, a blurry mess. He groaned loudly and turned to his side feeling himself lying with his head on someones arm. When he thought about it, he had a arm around his waist too. He frowned, he didn't know who the person beside him was and even with his eyes open he couldn't even see the person. He could clearly feel that the person was bigger then himself and he seemed to have muscular arms. Because he was practically blind, he didn't know that the person was looking at him. But he did react when he felt the persons gaze on him.

''you still can't see?''

Dakota sighed when he heard the familiar voice of Minho.

''Where the shuck am I?''

He could hear Minho sigh and the hand on his waist suddenly pulled him closer.

''I drank too much yesterday and then I didn't want to go all the way to drop you of and then have to go all the way back to get to my own bed''

Dakota knew that was a lie. Minho didn't drink yesterday he was just to shucking lazy to go and drop him of. Dakota turned so he was laying on his back facing the roof.

''why can't I see anymore?''

He could feel Minho pressing him closer to himself.

''I don't know shank, it will probably get back to normal later today''

Dakota could feel him turn towards the window before a low curse escape his lips.

''I have to get going, will you be alright or do you want me to go and get Newt?''

Dakota sighed, he knew that he would have a hard time to get around the glade but he didn't want to be a burden for Newt so he shook his head.

''Na, I will manage. I will probably just hang out with Chuck and work when Newt or Alby tells me to do something''

He could feel Minho gently pat his shoulder before he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

''I will see you shank in the afternoon then, try not to fall and hurt yourself''

Dakota sighed and waved his hand for the older teen to get out so he could get back to sleep. He heard the door shut close and then Minho's feet jogging down the stairs. He sighed as he buried his head in the pillow who was now all his and he slowly drifted back to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry that this chap was really really short, but you know the next chap will be alot longer! If you ask me this chap was just weird bu it had some bromance xD Either way hope ya all enjoy the rest of the chapters! xD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Gladiator?

Dakota sighed as he felt someone shaking his body. He knew that he had probably slept in but that wasn't a reason to waking up a person by shaking the living life out of him?

''What the shuck is your shucking problem you slinthead!?''

He more or less growled at the person. He wasn't a person who like being woken from his sleep. He could hear a low chuckle that almost made him shiver.

''You sure are grumpy when woken up, I heard you still haven't got your eyesight back?''

Alright that sure as hell made him shiver. The very voice came from no other glader than Dylan and Dakota really cursed that he was alone and couldn't even see. He slowly searched the surrounding for anything that he could use against the damn shank. He stopped when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

''What are you shucking searching for?''

Dakota frowned, he didn't like having his wrist bound.

''Let go of me''

Dylan didn't let go and Dakota could hear another chuckle escape the boys lips. He knew that he would be screwed if he didn't do anything soon.

''Rule number two''

He could almost hear Dylans questioning look.

''The shuck are you talking about?''

Dakota smirked.

''What is rule number two here in the glade?''

Dylan sighed.

''Never hurt another glader?''

Dakota nodded, but Dylan still didn't let go of his wrist. Dakota tried to wriggle it out from the grip but it didn't work. It was really irritating that he could feel, hear and smell everything that was happening but he couldn't see and that was the sence that he would be really glad to have now.

''But I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna give you pleasure that will be sure to make you addictive''

Dakota stopped all his movements as he tried to register what the other boy had just said. He knew very well that they were stuck in a glade with around 25 teen boys and no girls and yeah if it came to it he would probably be seen more like the girl then the boy in this kind of relationship. But seriously was they really that desperate to do 'it', that they would do it with another guy? Shuck, this really wasn't a subject that he was good at. While Dakota had been to busy in his own thought, he hadn't noticed that Dylan know stood on all fours over him holding down both his hands on both sides of his head. Dakota finally snapped out of his thought.

''Hey hey shank, seriously stop if you do anything I will kill you against the rules or not you will get kill...''

He hissed as he felt a hand stroking gently over his groin. He glared at the teen above him and even if he couldn't see, he knew that he was glaring daggers into the other. Dylan seemed amused by the glare as he just chuckled.

''You're really cute when you glare like that''

That's was it, this really had to stop before anyone walked in. As nice as Dakota was he didn't aim his knee towards the guys most presiouse parts but he slammed his knee right above the guys navel. Dylan let out a pained scream because that was probably a little harder than nedded, but seriously Dakota was the victim not Dylan? He easily pushed the boy away from on top of him and Dakota made it for the door. It was easier said then done as he hadn't been in Minho room so many times and loocated yourself in a unfamiliar room while being blind is shusking hard. After stumbling and hitting his stomach hard into the side of the door, he finally stood on the top of the stair. There came the troubble, how do you walk down a half broken stair when you couldn't see? He quickly forgot his insecurity as he could hear Dylan getting up from the floor and heading after him. He was halway down when he heard Dylan standing on the top of the stairs.

''Why are you fighting it? I know that you want it''

Seriously, this boy had to be jacked or have gotten stung. He suddenly heard fast steps down the stairs and then a hand pushing his arm making him fall forward. He groaned when he landed hard on his right shoulder at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear a very jacked laugh from the boy still standing in the middle of the stairs. Dakota slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he could actually see again. He sighed and couldn't help but be a bit grateful for the creators to give him back his eyes now that he actually needed them. He looked at the boy and just as he thought, Dylan had been stung and he looked really jacked with his big grin on his face. Dakota hissed when he tried to get up from the floor, when he looked up at the stairs he saw that he must have fallen around two meters before hitting the floor. He looked around and found a stick or something placed against the wall. He sparred a quick glance at Dylan who was slowly walking towards him and he then quickly leaped towards the stick. He had just gripped the stick when Dylan kicked him in the stomach making all the air in Dakotas lung dissapear in one go.

''Shuck, give it up!''

He looked around to see if anyone was there but of course all gladers was working at this time of the day. He cursed when another of Dylans hard kicks hit his stomach. He rolled around and when he had a little distance a swung the stick hitting the other in the leg making him fall. Dakota didn't waste anytime and got up from the floor and hurried towards the doors of the homestead. Just as he was about to swing the door open he felt something smack against his head and he stumbled right into one of the many hammocks that the gladers were sleeping in. He tried to look up but his sight was all blurry and he got the feeling that he wanted to puke. He could feel blood running from his head. He quickly turned around to see Dylan once again walking towards him. Dakota had dropped the stick so he was left with only his fists to defend himself.

''Shuck, can't you get a grip?''

He was tired and scared oh shuck he was even irritated. They both stopped as they could hear the very familiar sound of the box. There goes my back up, Dakota sighed. He regretted that he had turned away because just as he looked back he had a fist connected to his left cheek. He once again stumbled back but this time he fell over to the other side of the hammock with his feet trapped on it while his upper body was smashed against the floor. He groaned and quickly untangled his feet so he got his whole body on the ground. He was fast to get up from the floor and he succeeded in blocking the fist that was aimed towards his head. He countered it with having his own fist connect to the other boys own cheek making him stumble back. Dakota realized that he should really start to train because Dylan didn't seem to take much of a damaged from the hit. Dakota could hear faint laughing from the gladers outside, they were probably laughing at the new greenie. He ducked from another fist and then he jumped down on the floor and grabbed the stick that was lying on the floor a few feet away. He swung his body around and got a direct hit on the boys head who finally blacked out. Dakota let out the loudest sigh he had ever managed to produce as he slumped down against the wall. He glanced around and saw that the homestead was in a shucking kaos with blood both on the walls and on the floor.

''I'm not shucking gonna clean that up''

He more or less smirked as he looked at the mess almost feeling proud for winning his first fist fight...let's just say fight. But he didn't really know how he would explain the mess, even if it was pretty clear that Dylan had been stung so Dakota would probably just have to spend some time in the slummer for causing such a kaos in the homestead. He could hear Alby telling everyone to get back to work and he decided that it may be best if he went out to tell him about Dylan before the boy would wake up and attack him again. He sighed and slowly got up, he noticed that his shirt was ripped at some parts and it was stained with blood and so was his pants. He really didn't want to see his own head if just his shirt and pants looked like they did. With the help of the wall Dakota managed to get to the door and he slammed it open earning the other gladers to look up from their work. It took a while for them to register his appearance, but as it slowly sunk in he could see their expression turning from just confused to some scared and some very confused. Seriously, he must look like a zombie right know.

''Cody!?''

It was Newt, Dakota looked towards the garden and saw Newt looking at him with clear concern and confusion in his eyes. Dakota snapped his eyes away from Newt as he could hear Dylan starting to wake up.

''Shuck''

He slowly backed away from the door as he heard Dylan getting up from the floor. To say the truth the boy looked just as bloody as himself, just Dakota looked almost a little more bloody. Shuck, he really must be a bad fighter when he get injuried more then the bad guy. He could hear the other gladers slowy starting to approach him but they were still to far away and they moved to shucking slow. Dylan suddenly leaped out of the door and before Dakota could react he had a knife piercing into his bruiced stomach. He screamed bloody murderer and it probably echoed troughout the whole maze. He inhaled before once again slamming his knee into the other teens stomach and just as the first time he fell to the side klutching his stomach. The other gladers finally arrived and three of them took hold of Dylan dragging him away from Dakota. A few second later Newt kneeled down beside him.

''Bloody, get the med-jacks!''

He shouted at some of the gladers and they quickly did as he said. Dakota tried to hold his screams in but the knife in his stomach hurted like a bitch and he really wanted it out. He clutched the knife and was about to pull it out when he felt Newt put his hand over his, stopping him from pulling it out.

''You can't bloody pull it out now, you can make it worse''

Dakota clutched his eyes closed but nodded.

''The shuck happened here!?''

It seemed like his scream really did reach out of the glade because when he looked up he saw Minho kneeling down on the opposite side of him from Newt. Newt just shaked his head clearly wanting to know too. Dakota tried to steady his breathing but he was shocked, in pain and angry. He swallowed hard.

''His been stung...attacked me...shucking killzone in the homestead...not gonna clean that up...he attacked first...he clean!''

Little hard but he managed to give them a answer enough to satisfy them for the moment. He could see Minho smirk as he let his hand run trough his hair.

''I knew that the shank was jacked but shucking stung in the middle of the day?''

Dakota hissed as he felt a hand grip the knife in his stomach. He looked up to see Clint and Jeff sitting by the knife, Clint being the one to grip the knife. Jeff looked at him with a worried look before he looked at Minho and Newt.

''This is gonna hurt alot but try to hold him still''

Dakota sure as hell didn't like the sound of that and when he felt them restraining both his legs and arms he couldn't help but feel the panic well over him.

''Wait wait, please don't wait just a shucking minute!''

He confused himself, he wanted the knife out but he knew that it would hurt like a bitch to take it out and he didn't like pain. He felt Minho gently stroking his forehead.

''It's alright, it will be over in a matter of seconds''

Dakota glared at him and turned his gaze to Clint and Jeff who was waiting for him to get his thought together. He took a deep breath before nodding and without hesitation, Clint pulled the big knife up and out of Dakotas stomach. Dakota screamed and tried to roll over to his side or clutch his stomach, just something to get the pain to stop. All four gladers did their best in trying to calm him down but he couldn't hear them and just kept on screaming and trach. After traching for five minutes he was exhausted by both pain and screaming. Some of the gladers in the glade had been so pained by the screames that they had walked away trying to focuse on something else than the screaming. Dakota felt a little bad for that but it really did hurt. He looked up at Minho with teary eyes, Minho looked proud even if he had screamed alot he had done well.

''You feeling better?''

Dakota nodded, while he had been screaming his voice hoarse, Clint and Jeff had stitched his wound and wrapped it with bandage. Newt walked out from the homestead with a frown on his face. He had walked in to take a look when Dakota had finally calmed down enough for him to be able to let go.

''When you said killzone I didn't think it would actually look like a bloody killzone?''

Dakota managed a tired smirk.

''It can't be that shucking bad?''

Dakota chuckled at Minho's look at disbelief towards his blonde friend. Newt shrugged and kneeled down beside Minho.

''Go and take a look yourself, you won't bloody believe it''

Minho nodded and Dakota shifted from having his head in Minhos lap to Newts. He looked as Minho ans some of the other gladers jogged to the homestead and they all looked shocked as the peeked into the house. Dakota glanced up at Newt.

''You will get blood all over your clothes, just let my head rest on the ground''

Newt smiled at him before pointing at the shirt that Dakota had halfway up his stomach.

''We can take that of and use it as a pillow''

Dakota nodded and after alot of struggle they got the sweater of and Dakota could once again lay down. He glanced down at his body and saw that his shoulder and almost the whole right arm was bruised, probably after the fall from the stair. His stomach had a nice shade of purple under the thick layer of blood and both his knuckled was bloody after fighting. He frowned as he glanced up at Newt.

''How's my face, don't shucking tell me that it looks like my stomach?''

Newt didn't get to answer as Minho looked down at him with a big grin on his face.

''Your cheek is pruple and so is your eye and your head is bleeding''

Dakota smirked at his older friend.

''So not that bad then?''

Minho nodded. Alby suddenly appeared over Dakota and he had a unfamiliar boy beside him. The guy was probably around three years older that Dakota probably the same age as Minho and Newt, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked down at Dakota with a almost pained look. Dakota just sighed.

''New greenie?''

Alby nodded as he looked over Dakotas body to try and get a idéa over how bad of a shape he was in. Dakota stared at the new greenie, it was something with the guy that seemed familiar.

''So hope you're ready because this is our everyday life. I would give you the advice to always watch your back, because you never know when a shank will come and stick a knife in ya, it's our way in holding the population down and we often go after the greenies''

The greenie flinched and actually seemed to believe him. Alby just rolled his eyes and Newt looked away while Minho just smirked. The greenie kneeled down beside Dakota.

''How did you get that wound?''

He motioned towards were he had been stabbed. Dakota looked at him with a very unusual seriousness in his eyes.

''As I told ya, they come when you expect them the least and then you have only a fair amount of seconds to react before you're dead''

He chuckled as Alby gave him a hard look when the greenie seemed to get a little scared.

''Alright truth is, the shank got stung by a griever and he came at me when I was still sleeping. I'm happy that he at least woke me up before trying to stab me''

He then looked away, because they would see that he was leaving something out and he sure didn't want to tell them about what had happened before the whole fighting thing.

''When did you start seeing again?''

Dakota turned to Minho and shrugged.

''When the shucking slinthead threw me down the stairs''

He absently tapped on his right arm that was heavily bruised. Newt sighed.

''We need to get you off the ground and into a bed''

Minho sighed.

''The only shucking bed we have is in the medic and Ben also got himself stung and his there''

Dakota looked up at his friend. He hadn't heard that Ben also had been stung, that would make it two in one day? Now it was Albys time to sigh.

''Just take him there, Ben is restrained so he can't do anything and even if the shank is stung I don't think he would hurt Cody''

Dakota just shrugged, he didn't really feel like being with a stung glader but he trusted Ben. Minho seemed to be wanting to protest but he shut up and carefully picked Dakota up from the ground.

''Hey shank, put something between so you won't stain your shirt with all the shucking blood?''

Minho just rolled his eyes.

''The blood is already dry, it won't stain anything''

Dakota sighed, it wasn't his fault if he had to throw away the shirt because of blood later on. Minho left him of at the medic with Jeff looking over him and then he left to talk with Newt or Alby, Dakota didn't really care. He just relaxed in the bed and let himself drift into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>AN

Alright this chap was longer than the last just as I told ya! xD

The next chap will probably be the last and after that I will see how you people like it and after that I may do more chapters xD


	4. Chapter 4 - I Pity You

Dakota snapped his eyes open as he heard a thump. He looked down at the floor to see Jeff clutching his head, He let his eyes glance around the teen and saw that he must have been hit by a lamp.

''You alright there shank?''

He couldn't help but smirk at the stupid scene, Jeff glared at him before pointing at the bed were Ben was sleeping...was sleeping. He looked at Jeff who sighed.

''He seems to be after the greenie, I will go and tell Alby''

Dakota sighed and slowly got up from the bed. Jeff's eyes widened and he hurried over to him.

''You can't get up, his stung and it won't take much of a punch to kill you''

Dakota didn't know if he should feel offended by the statement, but he shrugged and got to his feet. Thanks to him becoming blind some times now and then he had learned to use all of his senses and his ears told him that the greenie would run past them in just a matter of a minute and Ben would come right after. When he stood by the door he glanced back at Jeff.

''Do you have some kind of weapon or something?''

Jeff threw him a dagger and Dakota easily catched it except for the part that his stomach protested. He could hear the screams from the greenie and he slowly stepped out of the house only to have the greenie run past him in full speed. He sighed when he saw Bed running towards him.

''Hey Ben!''

Ben seemed to slightly forget about the hunt as he stopped and looked at Dakota who was leaning tiredly against the wall.

''What are you shucking doing you slinthead?''

Ben glared at him and then looked back at Thomas who was now standing surrounded by a few other gladers.

''Hey, I asked you what you're shucking doing?''

Dakota wasn't in the mood for this, but he didn't want Ben to be banished into the maze with Dylan. Even if he sounded really pissed he had tears in his eyes, he had known ben for more than a year and they had been really close in the beginning.

''He's one of them!''

Ben pointed at the greenie while he glared at Dakota. Dakota frowned and looked towards the greenie who looked pure confused. He sighed as he shifted slightly letting his head leaned back against the wall.

''You're really insane, you even hurt another glader, broke a rule''

He smirked as he glanced at Ben, still leaning his head back against the wall he chuckled.

''I pity you''

Dakota saw that Ben had finally snapped as the blonde haired teen turned and walked with fast steps towards him. Dakota didn't move and just kept his position still with a smirk on his lips. Just as Ben was about to take hold of him, he looked up.

''You got your penalty determined the moment you touched the greenie, nothing you shucking do will change it so if you feel the need to hurt me just get it over with''

Ben had his hand just a few centimeters away from grabbing Dakotas neck. Dakota didn't care he knew that Ben didn't have the heart to hurt him stung or not he wouldn't do it. He couldn't help but smile as his now more or less dead friend.

''You shucking slinthead...''

He let his gaze to the floor before pushing away from the wall as he walked back into the medic were Jeff was more or less standing gaping at him. He slumped down on his bed groaning as his stomach hurt before finally relaxing. he could hear the gladers jog up and taking Ben away and soon after Newt and the greenie walked into the room. Dakota put his left arm over his eyes, clearly showing that he wanted to be alone but of course the stupid brit stayed.

''You know that if you already wasn't so shucking ripped up I would bloody punch you now''

Dakota ignored him until he felt a hand press against his bruised arm and he hissed.

''Don't bloody ignore me, he could have shucking killed you''

Dakota lowered his hand from his eyes and looked at Newt, he looked pissed and scared on the same time. Dakota didn't like that expression and he felt his heart hurt when he saw it, so he just looked away and focused on the roof.

''I'm sorry, I called him slinthead but the real slinthead his probably me''

He sighed before looking back at Newt, the brit looked calmer now when he wasn't being ignored. Dakota gave him a small smile.

''I won't promise you that it won't happen again because knowing me we all know I can't keep such a promise, but what I can promise is that I will not do it until my wounds are healed''

Newt finally smiled.

''Good that''

Dakota smirked.

''Good that''

* * *

><p>AN

Yeah so that's it folks. I managed to get everything out on one day but seriously. I feel that I can do better. I will let ya all decided if you want me to continue the story or not xD Hope ya all liked it! ;))))))))


	5. Chapter 5 - Comfort

Soon after Newt had left, Dakota blacked out and when he woke up everything was black again. Luck sure wasn't on Dakotas side but at least the creators had given him his eye sight back when he really needed it and thanks to that, he was still alive. He felt someones gaze on him but he didn't get scared as the gaze felt friendly and concerned.

''You can't see again Cody?''

Dakota wasn't surprised that it was Jeff that spoke and he smiled as he turned around so he was turned towards the direction of the voice.

''Yeah, what happened with Dylan and Ben?''

He already knew what would happen with the two who had been stung. They would have been fine as long as they didn't touch any of the gladers but both of them had attacked and then it was only one path to walk from here on. The two would be banished as the doors would close and Dakota guessed that it was just a couple of hours until then. He could hear Jeff shift in his chair and Dakota knew that the teen tried to come up with a good way to break the news, but Dakota wasn't a baby he knew the consequences that came with breaking the rules.

''They will get banished out to the maze when the doors close, right?''

He knew that the words had made Jeff flinch as there were no stuttering or hesitation in them. Well, Dakota had been in the glade for over a year and of course he had seen gladers getting banished and all that klunk that had happened over the years and he couldn't understand why the other gladers didn't seem to understand that he wasn't as innocent as they though he was.

''Yeah, we can't let them stay after what they did and Dylan should be happy that we just send him into the maze and not just killed him right where he stood''

Dakota chuckled at his friends harsh words. He of course felt the same but he also felt that the guy at least deserves a chance in the maze and see if he got any luck at all to survive. Dakota had actually never wanted anyone dead, he was all too kind for that but Dylan really deserved a good night in the maze together with the grievers for planting a shuck knife in his stomach.

''Harsh words shank, but you're probably right''

They both chuckled and Jeff stayed at his side for a couple of hours so he wouldn't be alone. Dakota really liked that about Jeff, they were never really close but when they talked they could keep going for hours and hours and they always had fun things to talk about. Dakota knew that it started to near the closing of the doors as the after noon breeze hit his body and made it shiver. He could hear the door open and Jef got up from his chair to talk to the glader in a hushed whisper. Dakota rolled his eyes, he already knew what they were talking about but as usual they didn't want to tell him.

''I have to go Cody but I will be back in half a hour''

Dakota sighed and waved at his friend to just go and do his bussiness. It took around ten minutes until he could hear the pleading from Dylan and Ben as they were shoved towards the closing doors. Dakota felt his eyes starting to water and he buried his head in the pillow to try and shut out the pleading voices. He wasn't really that sad over Dylan but he was really sad over Bens banishment. The shank had been one of his closest friends when he arrived to the glade but they had grown apart when Ben became a runner and Dakota couldn't be a runner as he couldn't see and it would be troublesome to walk around in a maze without his eye sight. He finaly heard the doors last creack as it closed. Out of frustration, Dakota slammed his fist in the wall earning hiw whole body to ash in pain before it settled down again. He felt a hand gently stroke away his fluffy bangs from his eyes. The person didn't say anything but Dakota knew that it was Minho because his hand was big jet gentle and Dakota could feel a slight tremble in them which only told him that Minho was really sad too. It sure as shuck wasn't a surprise that Minho was sad because he and Ben had been running the maze togheter for a year now.

''You alright there Cody?''

Dakota felt the Minho's thumb gently brushing away the tears that run down his cheek and Dakota wanted nothing more than to hug his older friend, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get up to do it. As if hearing his mind Minho gently pulled him up and embraced him into a gentle hug. Dakota burried his face in Minhos shirt and just let all his tears out, sometimes he was really glad that the other gladers saw him like nothing more than a little boy as it wasn't as embarassing to cry like this when they didn't expect anything more of him. He relaxed a little in the hug when he felt Minho gently patting his back.

''I'm not a shucking dog so stop patting my back''

He said so but he actually like it, it made him feel safe and loved. Minho seemed to know that because he didn't stop until Dakotas breath had got back to a normal calm one. When he let out a final long breath he relaxed and Minho pulled away but he still had his hand on Dakotas shoulder so Dakota would know that he was still there.

''I have to go and help the shanks with the preparations for the party we will hold for the greenie but I will send in Jeff so you wont be alone''

Dakota nodded and brushed away the remaining tears with the back of his hand.

''He doesn't have to, He should do whatever he wants during his free time and not sit around here with a blind person who has a shucking hole in his stomach''

He chuckled. Dakota didn't like when the others had to take care of him when they actally wanted to do other things, not that any of the gladers has ever complained but he knew that some really wanted to do other things.

''Well, the shank actually wanted to go in here instead of me but I told him that he had to wait and what I can see his is jumping around waiting for me to leave''

Dakota smiled and listened, yeah there sure was restless footsteps outside the medic and it sure was Jeff. Dakota slumped down and gently pushed on Minho's arm.

''Then get out before he breaks down the door''

He could hear Minho chuckle and then the creak as he got up from the bed. Just when he opened the door Jeff hurried inside and Dakota could hear that he almost fell from his chair when he sat down.

''Did something good happen for you to be so eager?''

Dakota smiled at the direction of his friend and even if he couldn't see he knew that the teen almost jumped on the chair.

''You know about the party we're holding for the greenie tonight, me and some of the other younger once in the glade are going to steal some of the drinks that Gally has made!''

Wow, it sure was Jeff to be so excited over such a silly thing. But Jeff had never been much of the crazy one so when he was pursued to do something crazy he was always the one to be most excited to do it. Dakota chuckled at his silly friend.

''How the chuck are you shank gonna do that? Even I know that it are at least two shanks watching over the drinks during the night so none under the age of sixteen can go over and take any''

He could hear Jeff jumping of the chair and kneeled down beside his bed so the other gladers wouldn't hear.

''We're going to distract them while some of the other are going to snatch the drinks, it will be as easy as the sky being blue!''

Dakota frowned.

''Yeah, except that the sky can get cloudy and then a storm can form causing much trouble you know that the shanks are going to throw you in the slammer if you fail''

Jeff just chuckled and that's when Dakota knew that nothing would get the shank to change his mind from doing it, so he just patted his friend's shoulder.

''Well, good luck shank and may the creators be with you''

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hello!**

**I haven't written on this story for a long time and I was actually thinking about dropping it when this angel May a Chance wrote this very nice reviews that made me re-read my story and even if I found many wrongs that I really should fix xD I got new idéas for the story and thanks to the nice things that May a Chance wrote, I felt really happy to actually keep on with the story! I know this chap wasn't the longest but I updated my other story too today and I'm a little tired so didn't get much written but looking forward to writing the chap when the party is on and we will see how the younger gladers will manage with their ittle plan ;D **

**Just have to say it again, thanks a thousand times for your reviews May a Chance and just as you told me that you have read the story over and over, I have read your reviews! So hope you will keep follow my story and that I made a equally good job with this chap as the others ;P**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pigeon

Dakota sighed as he leaned back against the wall. The other gladers were all laughing and dancing to the drums that some of the more musical gladers played. Dakota didn't really know what to do as it was impossible for him to dance around the fire when he couldn't see and he didn't wanna risk stepping into the fire. He rested his head lazily against the wall and listened as someone sat down beside him.

''Eyy Cody, we're gonna go on with our plan so you better not tell on us''

Dakota just smirked. Even if he didn't say anything, the older gladers would catch them before they even got to smell the strong drink. Dakota chuckled as he waved at his friend and he could hear a small chuckle from Jeff before the teen got up from the ground.

''Good that, I will come back with some''

Jeff then walked away and Dakota was once again alone. He sighed and slowly got up from the ground to try and find Minho so maybe something fun could happen before the night was over.

''Cody!''

Dakota turned his head towards the voice that clearly shouted 'BLONDE HAIRED BRIT!'. He could hear the Newt walking up to him and he raised a eyebrow in question.

''I'm going over to the greenie, wanna come with me?''

Well, Dakota wasn't much of a fan to the greenies as they always had so many questions and Dakota didn't like questions. But then, he didn't have anything better to do.

''Sure''

He felt a hand grab hold of his arm and he let himself get dragged after Newt.

''Hey greenie, okey if we sit here?''

It got quiet for a second and Dakota shifted awkwardly on his feet.

''Yeah''

Without a warning Dakota felt his arm getting pulled down and he almost fell as he sat down on the ground. He knew exactly were Newt sat and didn't hesitate to shoot him a accusing glare. He felt a a apolegetly pat on the shoulder and decided to leave it at that. He sighed and leaned back against a fallen tree that was lying behind him.

''What's out there?''

Dakota groaned, he knew that this greenie sure as shuck would have many questions. Newt seemed to have heard the tired groan as he chuckled and once again gave Dakota a pat on the shoulder.

''You mean the maze?''

Dakota stopped listening as he focused on a stick he had found and started drawing on the ground. Even if he couldn't see, it just felt right everytime he wrote on the ground. He drew some circles and some other lines, he didn't know what the shuck it was he was drawing but it didn't matter. Dakota finally snapped out of his drawing when he felt the warmth form Newt suddenly disappear and he looked around but he didn't really expect to see anything but it felt right.

''Newt walked away some while ago, he told me to let you be so I thought I would tell you when you were done with your drawing''

Dakota frowned, once again they treated him like a little child.

''Well, did you get a answer on all your questions?''

Not that he really wanted to answer any of the guys questions but his voice sounded oddly familiar. He could hear the greenie shift in his seat and that's when he remember that he really didn't know what the shuck this shank was named.

''You got your name back yet greenie?''

It got quiet and Dakota thought that the shank was thinking and the sigh he let out was answer enough.

''It will get back sooner or later, just be patient''

He smirked and looked out into the dark, even if it always was dark but it was different dark when he looked towards the fire and when he looked towards the dark.

''How did you loose your eye sight?''

Dakota frowned lightly and raised a hand in front of his eyes as if he was studying his hand but it was more like he tried to focus his eyes so he could see the shuck hand.

''I don't know, the creators just took it away from me and gave it back when they thought I needed it''

It sounded damn weird but that was the caze with his eyes and it was probably just amusing for the creators to take it away and see if a glader could survive without his eyes. Luckily for Dakota the rest of the gladers were all supportive and helped him as much as they could and even respected that he didn't just want to sit around all day. Dakota wasn't a slacker so the gladers usually gave him jobs that he could do even when he couldn't see and he was really grateful for it and he felt more like one in the group than just some slacker.

''How long have you been in the glade? Have you been in the maze?''

Dakota thought for a moment.

''I've been in the maze for around a year and yes, I have been in the maze and I sure as shuck has seen the creatures that walks around in there and that's the reason why I'm staying within the safety of the glade now''

When he thought about it he had been a damn good runner in his days in the maze. He often competed with Minho to see who was the fastest shank and he had actually won a couple of times. Dakota had stopped running after a meeting with one of the many grievers that watched over the maze as it had almost killed him.

''Why do I get the feeling that I know you even if I have only seen you a couple of times today?''

Dakotas frown deepened. It was the most random shucking question he had ever gotten and he didn't really know how to respond to that.

''Shuck if I know? it's the same with your voice, it sound so shucking familiar that it's annoying''

Dakota looked back towards the fire when he heard laughing and the familiar sound of fighting. He knew that it was most likely Gally who was beating up some poor shank, most likely one who had been noticed when they tried to snatch the alcohol from the table that was watched by Gally. Dakota listened with amusement as a body hit the ground and a pained groan escaped the poor shanks mouth, Well he did warn them?

''Eyy greenie! Wanna have a go to see if you're just a greenie or a real glader?''

Dakota smirked at that, he hadn't seen much of the greenie but he knew that the shank was pretty small compared to Gally. He turned around and looked to were he knew that the greenie was sitting beside him.

''What can happen? Either they laugh at you being a coward or they laugh at you losing?''

Dakota said with clare amusement in his voice. He could hear the poor greenie sigh as he got up from the ground and walked away towards the others. Dakota chuckled and turned back towards the darkness and listened as the fight went on. He could hear the happy cheers from the gladers as someone went to the ground and then the pained 'ooh!' they made when it looked like it hurt like shuck for the poor one that went down.

''Thomas, I remember my name! It's Thomas!''

Dakota flinched at the name, he had heard it in one of his dreams a very long time ago but he remembered it clear as a day. When he thought back to the dream he also remembered the greenie. He and Thomas was sitting in some white room and drawing something, he tried to remember what the shuck it was that he had been drawing but nothing came up. He remembered Thomas smiling at his drawing and then gently patted his head before he got up and walked out of the room leaving him alone with his drawing.

''You alright there Cody?''

Jeff voice snapped him out of his thought as the teen slumped down beside him. Dakota drew a hand through his hair.

''Yeah, how did it go with the stealing?''

Jeff laughed a little awkwardly and Dakota could tell only by that, that it hadn't gone well. He chuckled and shrugged.

''Well, you can try again next time''

He felt Jeff leaning closer as if he was looking at something in front of him.

''What did you draw?''

Dakota gave him a ''are you kidding me?'' look. Like how the shuck would he know what he had drawn when he couldn't even see the drawing himself? Jeff seemed to notice the look as he took hold of Dakotas hand and gently stroked it over the lines of the drawing. Dakota tried his best to make out what it was but only came to the conclusion that it seemed to be very many lines and he thought that it may be a storm or something.

''It's a pigeon, kind of remind me of freedom''

Dakota once again let his finger follow the many lines and yeah, it did seem to be a pigeon. He could hear some shuffle as Jeff got back to sit against the tree beside him. Dakota smirked and leaned back.

''Maybe it's a sign that everything is starting to change for the better?''

They both chuckled and stayed like that for the rest of the evening, just talking about the old times and about their hopes for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Wow, Once again I managed to do a chapter under 2,000 words and I'm not pleased xD Alright I'm tired today and I noticed that I was writing in a very weird way today and I re-read the story over and over but it will probably have some weird wrong anyway and you love me so you will put up with it! ;* **

**I will once again thank May a Chance for your review on the latest chap! :DD **

**I'm trying to post as much as I can but as most people, I have school and all that shit xD **

**Well, hope ya all enjoy this chap and I will try to do better next chap! ;))**


	7. Chapter 7 - Drabble

Dakota was sitting with his head resting in his hands. He was sweating from head to toe and the only thing he wanted was to sit down in the shadow of some random tree. Of course, he couldn't just slack of in the shadows even with his handicap that he couldn't see. He had actually thought that it would be a good idéa but by now Dakota sure as shuck had changed his mind about this idéa. Helping the builders to hold up the planks while they stuck them to place might seem like a easy and risk free job but have you ever seen the builders in the glade? Dakota groaned in pain when he felt Clint putting pressure on his now bruised shoulder after a hard hit from what Dakota guessed was a hammer.

''You're lucky that the slinthead didn't drop the hammer on your head''

Dakota could hear the clear amusement in Clints voice and he knew that the keeper of the med-jacks had a shucking klunk grin on his lips. Dakota tried to lift his shoulder and noticed that it became better when he moved it.

''Well, at least it doesn't seem like the slinthead broke it''

Even if his shoulder seemed fine, Dakota decided that his job here was done and he got up from the ground to try and find Chuck to see if the shank was free from work. It wasn't the easiest thing to find your way in the glade when you couldn't see but weeks of training and putting mental notes everytime he hit something, Dakota could pretty much find his way around without getting harmed or walked into the pent that held their furious bull. Dakota walked towards the homestead as he assumed that Chuck would spend his freetime in his hammock.

''Eyy Chuck!?''

As a answer, Dakota could hear snoring from the far end of the room and they all knew that it was only one glader that could be asleep in the middle of the day. With a sigh Dakota walked up to the hammock.

''Eyy Chuck Alby's gonna kill you if he find you sleeping in the middle of the day''

He took a step back when he heard shuffling and he guessed that his curly haired friend was sitting up.

''Hey Cody, you won't tell on me right?''

Dakota rolled his eyes, he wouldn't gain anything in telling Alby about Chuck sleeping on his free time but it was a good opportunity to tease his clueless friend.

''Well, that depends if you gonna help me out or not''

He could hear Chuck quickly jump of his hammock and was now standing in front of him. Dakota chuckled and shifted his position so he was leaning slightly on his left leg and had both hands crossed over his chest.

''I'm bored and there's no shank in this glade that are better than you when it comes to playing games on others so, let's go and play some games with the other glader!''

He smiled as Chuck let out a happy laugh and seemed to quickly trying to come up with some good plans while he was looking around the room for stuff to use. Dakota couldn't really see much of the results that Chucks tricks left on the gladers but he liked to listen to the unmanly screams that the gladers let out. Chuck finally seemed to have come up with a plan and Dakota raised a eye brow as he waited for the shank to speak up.

''We have to get hold of some oil and then we can make the floor all slippery and I bet it would be great when all the gladers arrived tired after work and they all slip and land in a huge mountain of gladers!''

Dakota didn't really get how it would work but it sounded like a good plan.

''How will we get the oil? If we gonna get any we have to steal it from Frypans kitchen and that shank ain't easy to trick or steal from''

Chuck seemed to be thinking as they both were quiet. The silence were broken by someone walking into the room and both Dakota and Chuck turned towards the sound of the person.

''Hey Chuck I was looking for you, oh hey Cody''

Dakota frowned as he tried to put a face and a name on the voice. Chuck seemed to have noticed his questioning look.

''Hey Thomas, what did you want?''

Dakota nodded at himself as he succeeded in putting both name and face to the shank infront of him, thanks to Chuck saying the name. Dakota had actually noticed that Chuck and Thomas had become much closer since the day the greenie arrived and he guessed that it was because of Chuck being the former greenie.

''Well, I just wondered what I need to do to become a runner''

Dakota snorted at the question. No sane glader wanted to become a glader but then, Thomas didn't seem like a ordinary greenie. Thomas was much more curious than other gladers and he didn't seem to settle down and just accept his life in the glade. Unlike Dakota, Chuck was silent and Dakota knew that his young friend was gaping at the greenies stupid question.

''I don't know what's going on in that jacked head of yours but I will tell you this, as I think I have already told ya shank, no one wants to be a runner! It's plain suicide to go out there but if you wanna die, go on as no one will stop ya''

Maybe a little harsh coming from Dakota but he didn't want Thomas to waist his life by going into the maze, he had already lost to many friends in the maze as it was. As Chuck didn't seem to have an obligation he had kept quiet and Dakota was glad that his fellow glader seemed to think the same as himself.

''I know that it's dangerous and might be suicidal but I want to get out of here and the only way out is through the maze!''

Thomas sounded both irritated and desperate which made Dakota frown but it was true, the only way out was through the maze. The thing about what the greenie had said was, they had had gladers running the maze everyday for almost two years and still hadn't found a shuck way out, so what different would it make if the greenie also risked his life to find a way out? Sure the chances would be higher but it would also increase the risks that a runner could get killed. Dakota ran a hand through his messy hair as he let out a irritated groan.

''If you want to be a runner that badly you should talk to Minho, the shank is the keeper of the runners and you can only join them if he gives you the OK''

Dakota didn't like this, for some reason he felt close to Thomas and he usually didn't care much about the greenies and what the stupid shanks did when they were in the glade but Thomas was different.

''Thank you''

Dakota once again snorted. Thomas may have been happy about the answer but Dakota just felt depressed for helping the stupid greenie as he may have sign his death to the devil. He listened as Thomas jogged away and out of the homestead. When he couldn't hear anymore sounds, he turned back to were Chuck was still standing, if he went by the sound of the shanks breathing.

''You think he will become a runner?''

Dakota just shrugged at the question, he hoped that Minho would say no and he was pretty sure that it was exactly what the keeper would do.

''Well, let's get on with our plan''

He could hear a mischievous snicker from his friend as they headed towards the kitchen to try and get a hold of some oil.

_.._

It was after dinner and Dakota was lying in his hammock beside Chucks as they waited for the tired glader to get to bed. It didn't take long until they heard the tired sound of almost dragging feet as the gladers neared the homestead. Dakota felt how Chuck tugged on his arm to make sure that Dakota was awake. Dakota made a thumb up to assure him that he was fully awake and he heard Chuck let out a small chuckle and he closed his eyes to pretend to be sleeping. He had to put up a real 'poker face' as he heard the first four gladers slip and fall to the ground in a chorus of pained groans and it went on with more gladers slipping and falling as they tried to help their fallen friend. In the end gladers muttered about being to tired to care, so they left their fallen friends for their own mercy and decided to sleep outside in the grass. Dakota snickered and made a silence high five with Chuck before they both relaxed in their hammocks and fell asleep with a happy smile on both their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hellow! **

**Back again with another chap! I have been thinking for a while and I have come to a conclusion; I will write this story with the gladers will staying in the maze/glade even if the books and movie says that they will get out soon after Thomas arrival and then comes Teresa and all that klunk. **

**Because this is MY fanfic I feel like a god and a good can do whatever the shuck he/her want! xD (My fanfic but The Maze Runner and all its characters belongs to James Dashner)**

**So I haven't read the books because of the things in the third book and I just can't read it because it would crush my small heart into thousands of disgusting pieces ;PP **

**Well with that said, I'm am as always thankful for reviews and May a Chance you're my angels who always write the awesome review that nakes me want to continue the story and I hope others will follow your lead because it's shucking fun to read the reviews \(^u^)/**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lost and Found

It was early morning and Dakota had gotten up to get ready to start his day, most gladers were already up and had gone to get breakfast. With the help of the homesteads wall, Dakota managed to get to the door without bumping or stumbling. The hard part was the way between the homestead and the 'kitchen' as it was just grass and no trees what so ever. He took a deep breath and let go of the wall and tried to walk with confident steps as he headed towards the direction he knew were the 'kitchen'.

''Eyy Cody! The kitchens the other way!''

Thought he knew... Dakota sighed as he turned around only to smack his nose into a tree, the gladers who had shouted at him was laughing a little to much at it in Dakotas opinion. He groaned as he massaged his now hurting nose and noticed that he was fully lost, it may sound weird but Dakota really didn't know were in the glade he was positioned. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out were he could be but nothing there were nothing in his surrounding except for the tree he had walked into. He could still hear the laughter from the other gladers but he wasn't sure were the glader had come from or were he was standing right now.

''Cody hurry up or you will have to eat shuck-cold food for breakfast!''

It was Chucks voice but Dakota still couldn't figure out were it had come from and it wasn't easier the fact that the younger glader was on the move. Dakota cussed quietly, it had been a long time since he felt this lost and he sure didn't like it. The laughter had disappeared and he was left in silence, only the low sound of the wind and the distant voice of chatting gladers could be heard.

-Minho POV-

Minho was sitting with the rest of the gladers as he ate his breakfast, he didn't really care much about the others boring conversation about a dream one of them had dreamt. As it sounded the shank had dreamt about being surrounded with girls in minimal clothes, he spoke long about how they had been so in love with him and told him to just make a wish. Minho didn't really understand how such a ugly shank could be surrounded by girls, even if it was a dream it should be impossible for the shank. He sighed and took another spoon full of the soup Frypan had made for todays breakfast and glanced out through the window, it was mostly empty as gladers were either sleeping or eating but he noticed one stray glader in the middle of the glade. He frowned at the sight of his little friend Dakota who would usually be sitting with Jeff at this time of the day and not standing outside looking like a lost puppy. One of the runners had noticed his lack of attention and followed his gace that led to the lone glader in the middle of the glade, he too was surprised when he noticed that it was Dakota who was the lone glader.

''Something wrong with Cody?''

The keeper just shrugged and took another spoon of soup before looking back towards his young friend, he looked kind of lost but it was weird for the young shank to get lost in the glade. Dakota had been going from mostly blind to sometimes seeing for a few hours and then back to blind and he had learnt most of the glade without being able to see. Minho then glanced towards Jeffs table and noticed that the younger gladers was so consumed in the conversation with one of the baggers that it wasn't really a surprise that he hadn't noticed the lack of his friend. He could hear faint giggling from some shank getting closer to the door until a glader walked into the room, he looked very amused over something and it didn't take long for Minho to guess what it was about. He sighed tiredly as he got up from his seat and headed toward the door.

''Not gonna eat your breakfast shank?''

One of the runners shouted after him but Minho just waved his hand and walked out the door. As he came closer to his friend he could see that Dakotas face screamed confusion and concentration, the shank was seriously lost in the middle of the glade. Minho also noticed that the younger gladers nose was a faint shade of red but shrugged it of. He wasn't much surprised when Dakota turned straight towards him with glaring eyes, he knew that the younger shank was good when it came to tell who were approaching but it was hard when he had other thinks on his mind.

''Normally you doesn't just walk up to a blind person without saying anything, it's kind of rude if you ask me''

Cute, was Minhos first thought as he chuckled at his younger friends scolding. Dakota seemed to have recognised him by the sound of his chuckled and visible relaxed his whole body, Minho stopped in front of him and crossed his arms in a very Minho like way.

''You lost?''

That only made the younger gladers look away as he tried to hide a blush, Minho knew that it was so much pride even in that little body and this sure was a hard blow on it. Not much caring about the little mans pride, Minho stepped forward and grabbed his hand making Dakota blush even more.

''Eyy Minho, let go of my hand!''

The older gladers just laughed as he led his younger friend towards the kitchen were the other gladers welcomed him with chuckles and giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Mhmm, this must be the shortest chapter in this story! **

**But I'm trying to read the books so I will be able to get this story away from the glade and into the next two trials :') **

**I most say May a Chance... the reviews you sent me the last time were just awesome! :'D **

**Please explain to me who this 'Zhang Fei' is because I that comment made me laugh for over five minutes xDD **

**Also what you asked me about writing a chap about when Cody lost his memories for the first time, I really wouldn't mind if you wrote that one if you want to because I have a very hard time writing right now as I'm reading the books and I'm afraid to forget about it when I finally start writing again :/**

**But other then that, please review and follow this story! ;'DD**


	9. Chapter 9 - Will They Make It?

Dakota sat on the fence listening to the animals as they fed on the green grass in their pen, the glades dog Bark was lying besides snoring like the dog whole nose was filled with snot. He didn't care much about the annoying snoring, it felt good to know that he wasn't alone. The rest of the gladers were working hard on their shores and had no time to keep him company, Dakota wanted to work too but his shoulder which he had hurt the day before didn't allow him to do much. He sighed and put his hand on the big dogs head and started to rub small circles behind its ears, Bark let out a whine in appreciation making the blind glader smile.

"Hey Cody, mind if I sit here?"

The voice sounded hesitant and not that familiar but Dakota could place it to be the newest greenie, the shank rumoured to be a very curious one. Dakota nodded and made a small wave for the other to sit, the greenie who Dakota had learnt was named Thomas slowly sat down beside him. They sat there in silence but it didn't matter for either of them and Dakota guessed that the greenie just needed a friend, Bark kept on snoring and Dakota felt a wind blow in his face making him shiver slightly.

"They say they found a dead griever in the maze, Alby and Minho went out there to take a look"

It sounded almost like a whisper and Dakota was glad for the silence as it had been really hard to hear the greenie, he frowned at the sentence but didn't make much of it. He had heard of Minho before the keeper of the runners had left for the maze, a short explanation of what he had found. Dakota didn't like the idea about going out there to search something they usually did everything to avoid and a dead griever? Seemed a little too good to be true.

"Newt keeps on saying that they will make it but it's been so long since they left. What happens if they don't make it?"

Sounded like the greenie had asked the same question many times before and Dakota could hear the slight frustration in Thomas voice but Dakota just shrugged not even wanting to think of the possibility that his friends might be trapped in the maze. The greenie didn't even try to hide his annoyance as he sighed and jumped down from the fence, he started to pace back and forth and Dakota silently hoped that the goat would come and bite him. Sometimes he really felt lucky to be blind as the sight of the greenies pacing must be a annoying sight.

"Do you think we will ever make it out of here?"

Weird question, one that Dakota hadn't heard in a very long time. Most gladers had already accepted the fact that they could be trapped in the maze for the rest of their life and only a few of them went around thinking about getting out. Dakota was one of those who had accepted the maze and all it came with, he knew that if the creators finally decided to end it he would be one of the first to die.

"Who knows, as long as we don't give up we will always have a chance"

He sighed as the greenie stopped probably shocked that he actually got a responds from the silent blind glader, well Dakota wasn't much of a talker when it came to sad or deep stuff and rather shut his mouth then speak. He stopped stroking the dogs fur and instead started to gently massage his sore shoulder, it had gotten better since yesterday but Jeff had told him not to work until the bruise had gotten less blue and it was also quit swollen but went for the better. He felt something went land on his arm and the familiar sweet scent of rain filled the air, Bark let out a high bark telling him to hurry up to get under cover. Dakota smiled towards the bark and jumped down from the fence as the greenie leaped over to get out of the animals pent, he let the greenie lead the way to one of the poorly built buildings.

"Cody! You look like a wet dog shank!"

A towel landed on Dakota head and he used it to wipe his face as a hand led him further under the cover and to a bench, he knew that he were in the kitchen as there was a table in front of the bench and the heavy scent of food filled the room. The person which was most likely by the voice Jeff, let go of his arm and slumped down on the opposite side of the table. The greenie seemed to have stopped by the entrance as Dakota could hear him taking to Newt, he ignored it as it was the same thing he and the greenie had taken about just a minute ago.

"So, you and the greenie gotten closer? The shank was afraid you didn't like him as you seemed to ignore him"

Jeff spoke with a teasing tone, Dakota frowned but didn't response. He knows we very well that he and the greenie hadn't spoken very much but that wasn't because the blind glader had tried to avoid the shank, Dakota just wasn't used to having Thomas around and it was hard for him to approach the other gladers. There were also the fact that Thomas was so shucking curious and always had tons of questions that assured a headache if not careful.

"I have no problem with the shank"

He sighed out as he took the apple which the other had stretched out for him to take, he took a big bite and almost choked on the very sour taste from the now confirmed green apple. Dakota liked green apples but he also liked to get warned before hand as they were very sour in taste, Jeff was laughing happily and Dakota shot him a glare before taking another bite.

"They will make it"

Dakota looked over towards Newts voice, his voice was firm telling the greenie to stop questioning him and instead just trust his words, Dakota trusted the blonde and felt happy to hear the words from him. He could hear the steps as the greenie walked away and then a sigh as Newt walked into the hut and slumped down besides him, Dakota smiled and patted his older friends shoulder earning him a chuckle from the blonde. They spended the next few hours talking about funny things from the past while shooting quick glances towards the opening in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hellow back with another chapter! **

**Just really want to say like for the hundredth time, thank you May a Chance for your awesome reviewes! and I have finally understood what you meant with Zhang Fei XDD**

**Really have to change that and maybe ask someone hoe he became a character in the maze runner, maybe I should re-read the books? (We could have missed an importent detail!) **

**Anyway, this fic is closing in on the last of the first book and I'm not very sure if I should do the ending like in the movie or in the books.. I'm not talking about ending the whole fic just ending the fic from the first book... (How to explain?) Whatever... Another thing is that I'm not really sure is Teresa came before of after Alby got stung but it shouldn't make much of a different whichever came first I guess xP **

**Hope ya all enjoy the new chap and now I have gotten myself a ipad so I will be writting much more then before (Just love that little pad I came take with me xD)**


	10. Chapter 10 - You Scared Me

They all knew that the greenie wasn't like the other gladers but this was just over kill, Dakota sat in the grass beside Newt listening to the faint sound of the maze as it slowly changed. Minho and Alby had never made it back to the glade in time and the stupid greenie had ran out into the maze just before the opening closed now trapped with them, Dakota hadn't seen what had happened but had gotten it explained when he arrived a couple of minutes after the opening had closed. He had been resting in the homestead when he heard the screaming from his fellow gladers and had then gotten up and quickly heading to the east door where he was met with silence. He sighed and picked on the grass as he leaned against Newts shoulder, he knew the second-in-command tried to look unfazed with the situation but what he really needed was to know that he wasn't alone. Minho and Alby had been his closest friends since he arrived to the glade and Dakota couldn't imagine how it felt to see them coming but couldn't help them then was forced to look as the doors closed on them, Dakota had not been that close with Alby but loosing Minho was like he had just lost his own brother. His heart felt squeezed and he just wanted to cry but knew that crying wouldn't help the situation one bit, he felt Newt put a arm around his shoulder in a side hug making him smile a sad smile in return.

"They won't die, Minho's to stubborn to die"

He couldn't manage to say it with much confident but Dakota made sure that it wouldn't be questioned, he had very hard to believe his own words a and knew he would go back on them if someone voiced their own idea to what would happen with the three. Newt squeezed his shoulder a little harder as if telling him to not take his words back, they both wanted to believe in their three friends trapped in the maze and so wanted all the other gladers. Gally suddenly cleared his voice, it sounded quite shocked and a little confused over the sudden event.

"You all know the saying 'No one survives a night in the maze' the shank are dead, no point to sit around here for something that won't come back"

Whispers broke out between the gladers as they thought about what Gally had said, some of them got up and decided to go to sleep for the night while some headed for the kitchen. Dakota lowered his head in defeat, the things Gally had said was all true but Dakota didn't want to believe the builders words. Newt didn't make any move to leave and Dakota was glad that the blonde stayed, that gave him a good reason to stay too and he just hoped that the three gladers would be seen alive when the doors finally open the next day.

Dakota had finally managed to fall asleep against the keeper chest who was resting against the wall, he had been awake for most of the he night but his body wasn't used to being up so late and he soon fell asleep. He had heard the faint sound of Minhos voice as he screamed for Thomas to hurry up and taking another turn, he knew by the stressed voice that they wee being chased by a griever and his blood had gone cold when the voices stopped and and the maze once again went quiet. Newt had told him that they should be okay and that they possible got away from the griever, Dakota just hoped the blonde was right.

"Cody, it's time for the door to open"

He stirred from his sleep and looked behind and could feel Newt smiling sadly at him and then towards the still closed opening, he rubbed a hand over his tired face to rub away the sleep as he slowly got up rom the ground. Newt was up just a second after and Dakota used the blonde as a tree he could lean against, he was still very tired from lack of sleep a d he didn't like it. Another glader came up beside him, Jeff patted his shoulder with a small chuckle.

"Never seen a shank with that kind of hairstyle, you look like Bark!"

Not that Dakota had ever seen Bark before, he sure had patted the dog several times and knew the dogs form but he had never actually seen the dog with his eyes. The only thing he knew was that his hair must look really bad and was thankful when Jeff started to sooth it back In order for him, or so he hoped you never knew with the young med-jack. They all jumped by the sudden sound of the door and the air filled with tension as it started to open in a slow way, Dakota couldn't see anything and just waited for the relieved sigh from the gladers as they saw their friends alive. They never came and the air filled with defeat just as their sighes sounded, Dakota cursed quietly as gladers started to head towards their daily works. Newt patted Dakota shoulder and Dakota just shrugged him of feeling rather passed at the whole situation.

"You got to be shucking kidding me"

Dakota looked up as he heard Zarts voice and the keeper of the track-hoes turned back towards the entrance, Dakota did the same and just wished that he for once could have the ability to see back. The sounds of cheers was the only thing he needed and he smiled brightly as he could feel his friends getting closer to the safety of their home, Newt hand once again klamped down on his shoulder and Dakota shot the blonde a bright smile. Newt chuckled and let go walking to meet up with their friends while Dakota waited for them to get inside. The moment they did get into the glade, they fell heavily to the ground breathing hard in their chest. Dakota kneeled down beside Minho and smirked, the keeper reeked of sweat and dirt.

"You scared the klunk out of me shank"

He said it with a much serious voice but knew that the smirk would give him away, he felt Minho grab hold of his hand in a hard grip as the keeper chuckled.

"I missed you too shank"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hello again!**

**I did a very fast uppate this time and it's just so much funnier to write with the ipad as the computer makes my back go bad xD**

**I have decided to do the fic much like the movie and then go from the books where the movie ended (Just because I'm laizy and dn't wanna write about al the deaths :'() **

**I once again wanna thank May a Chance for your receant reviews :D and yea, I changed Zhang Fei to Minho and Thomas as they felt more importent to mention than that Fei dude who's confirmed to not be a character in tmr xD**

**Hope ya all enjoy the chap and looking forwards to your reviews! ;DD **

**(\ /) ... /)/)**  
><strong>( . .) (. . )<strong>  
><strong>c(")(") (")(")o<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 - Grumpy Shank

After spending half the night waiting for the door to open and for any sounds that could tell that his friends were still alive, Dakota was exhausted. Minho and Thomas had fallen asleep after a quick talk with Newt and the other gladers had gone back to work, Dakota had made his way to the kitchen in hope to get something to eat from the grumpy cook. Frypan didn't like it when the other gladers came into the kitchen to get food before he had rung the bell but Dakota was hungry and wanted food now. By the sight of him Dakota could hear Frypan sigh as the keepers of the cook put out a plate with what Dakota guessed was a sandwich, he smiled as he took a seat and dug in one the thick sandwich. It tasted like heaven and his stomach felt a lot better the moment his tongue touch the heavenly food.

"Why don't you head to bed after eating? You look like your the one who was stuck the a night in the maze"

Well Dakota had always been like a little kid when it came to sleep, if he didn't get enough of it he would get very sleepy and most likely grumpy. He chuckled and took another bite of his sandwich while listening to the sound of knives and pans as the chef was preparing dinner, the cookers were sighing and cursing about a cut in ones of their fingers while another sang a happy melody which sounded like a klunked bird.

"Looking as gloomy as always aren't we Cody?"

He looked up from his sandwich but decided against it and went back to his sandwich, he was still blind so the only reason to look up would be because he wanted to be polity. The new arrived glader took a chair from one of the other tables and dragged it so it was placed beside Dakotas and then slumped down on it, Dakota ignored him as he took the last bit of his sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth. He was handed a glass from Frypan which he gladly took and slurped down in one go and couldn't help but to wonder if the chef was keeping an eye on him, he returned the now empty glass with a thankful smile. Then newest arrived glader were still quiet and Dakota guessed by the sound that he was playing on the table with his fingers, it was quite annoying in the piece full room.

"Slim it shank"

It didn't come out in a harsh tone which Dakota was relieved for but he did sound kind of annoyed even though he tried to sound calm, he blamed it on the lack of sleep. The other gladers stopped his drumming and instead **STARTED** to tap his foot on the ground making yet another drumming sound, Dakota sighed in defeat and turned to the anxious glader beside him.

"Chuck, if you doesn't slim it I make you sleep in the deadheads"

He didn't need to see to know that the younger glader flinched at his sudden hard voice, Dakota wasn't one to snap but he was tired and all sounds sounded four times as much as before in his tired ears. He turned back toward we the gladers were preparing dinner and focused on the soothing sounds they made, he quiet liked the sounds from the kitchen together with the heavy scent of the food they wee preparing. The younger glader beside him cleared his throat and shifted on the chair, Dakota looked at him with a raised eyebrow silently asking if he would finally talk.

"Thomas was put in the pit, Newt said 'one night in the pit with no food' but I was thinking about getting him some food as he must be hungry after being in the maze the whole night"

That's nice but whoever Dakota thought about it it didn't have anything to do with him and it was weird of the youngest glader to go to hi just to say that, was he scared that he would feel bad for stealing in front of a blind **PERSON**? Well that was Chuck for you, always thinking about unnecessary thing but then being one of the most likeable too. He decided to just go for a short 'hn' and the look away.

"I was wondering if you could help me look out for the chefs while I take some food?"

So that was what he really came to ask about, Dakota had never been one to go against the blondes decision but if he knew Newt right the blonde wouldn't mind this one. He sighed and then **REALISED**, how the he'll would he be able to look out for the chefs? Chuck must be jacked to come and ask him for something like that!

"Chuck, how the shuck do you want me to do to be on the lookout when I can't see?"

It got quiet, only the sound of the kitchen could be heard as Chuck seemed to think hard about what Dakota had just said. Whoever you thought about it Dakota was blind and wouldn't be able to see if the chefs were looking or not, even thought his ability to sence movements were very sharp this was just to hard of a task even for him. It took the youngest glader five long minutes before he sighed in defeat.

"You're right, just don't tell anyone about"

He sounded down but Dakota ignored it and got up from his chair, he nodded his 'good bye' towards Chuck and then headed out from the hut. The other gladers had started to put away their stuff for today and many had probably already hurried to the showers in hope to get there before the queue were formed. Dakota had taken a shower in the morning and sure was glad for it as it seemed to be many gladers who needed a shower today, filthy slintheads who only showered two times a week. He sighed and soon found himself in front of his hammock which he didn't hesitate to crawl into, he hugged his pillow as he tried to get his blanket tangled in his feet to keep them warm. It was weird, his body didn't like the heat from the blanket but it felt awesome to have the feets tangled in it for warmth. He smiled as he was finally pleased with his position and he had no problem to fall asleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeao, two chapters one day... quiet amazing of me xD My block is completely gone and I'm just writing more and more :D**

**Thanks May a Chance and I'm very happy to see that Runnow11 also has started reading the fic! :DD It makes me so happy when reading reviews from new people who has found and started reading my fic :)**

**And May a Chance, I have quiet the time reading all those nicknames you have given little Dakota xD They're all awesome and I hope I can use some of them in the future? :)**

**Well hope ya all enjoy the story and don't forget to like/follow and review! :DD**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Girl?

Waking up by the very loud, ear breaking sound of the greeniecall when it was still three ore weeks until it should ring, Dakota was grumpier then ever. The damn bell had never failed to startle him and being woken up by it wasn't fun, not just that but it shouldn't come a new greenie until three weeks later. He could hear the other gladers exchange curious and worried comments as they tried to guess what the creators had sent up this time and more, what did the creators plan for them now? It was kind of weird, Dakota had always known that all these weird things had **STARTED** to happen when the greenie Thomas arrived but the greenie didn't seem like some spy sent by the creators, the shank even face planted his first time in the glade!

"Wipe that shuck frown of your face"

A big hand fell down on Dakotas shoulder and he glared over his shoulder at the owner, Minho just chuckled and pushed him up and out of the comfy of his hammock. Dakota sighed and let himself get led towards the crowd standing around the box, he glanced back at Minho not seeing anything but it was the motion which counted. Minho looked down at him and Dakota guessed the older glader had raised his eyebrow in wonder. When he felt that he had the older gladers attention, he turned his head back towards the crowd. He could hear Minho sigh behind his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at shuckface?"

He could hear the smile in Minhos voice as he got hit lightly in the back of his head, Dakota chuckled.

"Just glad you're alive slinthead"

Minho suddenly stopped which caused Dakota to be forced to stop with him, he once again looked behind his shoulder. It was these times he really wished that he could see because he was pretty sure that the keeper of the runners was actually blushing right now, blushing right in front of him and Dakota couldn't see it. The hand on his shoulder disappeared probably to be used to hide the blushing, Dakota smirked and put his hand on the older shoulder and patted in sympathy.

"You're so lucky that I'm blind or I would never shut up about this"

He chuckled and turned back to the box and decided to walk the rest of the way on his own, Minho needed a few minutes to collect himself but as soon behind him again. They really reached the other gladers and manage to press themselves to the front were Newt and the greenie stood, weird but Gally was also there. Dakota greeted with a nod of his head and then positioned himself with his back against Minhos chest to make sure he could react if something bad would come up through the box. The sound of the warning bell went out to signal them that the box had arrived and would now **OPEN**, the air was thick with tension and Dakota unknowingly pressed closer to Minhos chest. The door opened and he could feel Newt step away from beside him and then came the thump that told him that the blonde was down in the box.

"What is it Newt?"

It got quiet as Newt slowly approached the thing in the box, Dakota shifted in slight irritation that he couldn't see what was going on down below him.

"It's a girl"

It took only half a minute for it to sink in and the gladers went crazy, questions were flying around the crowd and some were happily calling dibs on her. Dakota didn't know how to react, he knew what a girl was but he had no memory of ever seeing one so he wasn't really sure what to do now. Minho was quiet behind him so he decided to just follow his lead like a good little brother would follow his older. It suddenly came a high sound as if the **PERSON** was heaving for air making Dakota flinch back, the voice was unknown for his so he guessed it was the girl who had woken up.

"Thomas! Everything's about to change"

Well, if there were any glader who hadn't put their attention on the greenie Dakota would shiver. All the eye were turned to Thomas who was standing besides him and he just felt uncomfortable with the many gazes and was glad they wasn't directed on him. By the sound of it, the girl had once again blacked out and Newt was calling for some of the gladers to help him get her out of the whole. Dakota stepped aside to let Minho go over and help together with Clint, he glanced at Thomas direction he could feel the guys confusion over the whole thing that had just occurred.

"So, you know that girl?"

Clearly he knew the answer by the confused aura the greenie was surrounded by but it was fun to tease the shank. Thomas turned to him and probably tried to come up with something to say but couldn't come up with anything, Dakota smirked and patted the greenies shoulder which he seemed to have done many times during the week. Thomas relaxed slightly by the friendly gesture that clearly said not to worry about it.

"Cody, Newt told me to ask you if you could follow the greenie to the med-hut"

Chuck sounded a little out of breath and more hyper that before, Dakota guessed it was because of the girl arriving to the glade. He hi self wasn't very hyped over her arrival, he didn't want to sou d like Gally but everything that were happening were just plain suspicious and everything happened after Thomas arrived. Nothing in Dakota thought of Thomas as a bad guy or anything like that but something told him that it was so something about the greenie which the greenie himself didn't even know about, he wouldn't be surprised if the girl was on the suspicious stuff too.

"Sure"

He looked towards the greenie and then nodded towards the direction of the homestead that the med-hut was located in, Thomas took a deep breath and Dakota took that as a say that he was ready to go and probably get a lot of questions that he probably didn't have any answer for. Dakota just thought that this would be a very funny meeting which he looked forward to and he hoped it would come with answer as he felt kind of confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow, I do uppated more then before xD **

**First I was like 'Maybe I should try do more updates? But then I will get bored...' But I really love writing this story and yesterday I saw for the first time how many who have actually read this story and I was shocked! **

**Well enough of my crap talk and h****ope ya all keep on reading the story and we will soon come to the second book which I'm really looking forward to write about! and let me tell ya that it ain't easy writing about a blind glader and getting him to suvive the scorch(Did I spell it right?)? This will be fun xD**

**Not to forget, thank for the reviews! and I'm hoping to get alot more in the future xD Hope ya enjoyed the chap and I will posting the next one very soon! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Apple

As long as his memories went Dakota had never met a girl, he at least know that they're not like boys but never in his life would he guess a girl to be like this. Throwing things at the gladers while hiding up in the tree screaming at them to leave her alone, none of the other greenies had never reacted like that. Not just that but she had ninja kicked Jeff on his previous friend! That's a very low thing to do, boys never hit bellow the belt if not in very serious situation. He did admit that she's a very brave girl, hitting Gally with a stone straight on the potatoes nose is only an act of brave people can do.

"Cody apple!"

That came a second late as a something very hard hit him right on the top of his head, Dakota didn't even try to strangle the curse as it escaped his lips. He quickly put his hands over his wounded head which caused him another curse and a full hearted hiss, he could feel that most gladers attention had turned to him as he kept on saying curse word after the other.

"Minho…"

He glared at the direction the older glader was standing, he new Minho flinched at the sudden glare he recieved but he had it coming for not warning in time. Dakota had actually heard the giggle the keeper had let out when the apple connected.

"What is it shank?"

Dakota looked between the keeper and the direction of the girl, he smirked at stretched out his hand towards the keepers direction. He knew that all the gladers were looking at him with curious looks in their eyes, was it so rare for him to get mad? The girl also seemed to have her eyes on him, he shot her a reassuring smile.

"You got a dagger, right?"

The keeper of the runners seemed to exchange glances with someone as he hesitate but sighed and started to unfastening the dagger from his belt.

"What are you going to use it for?"

Dakota took the dagger and flipped it between his hands a few times before gripping in, he turned to Minho and smiled mischievously. He then turned towards the tree the girl was hiding in and smiled at the girl still hiding up there ready to throw more apples or stones if needed.

"Just gonna kill a very annoying squirrel"

He patted his head to show his point and started to walk towards the tree feeling the girl getting ready to bombard him with apples if he was to come to close, he ignored her with a smirk. Dakota out to kill and nothing was going to stop him, not even a apple to the head. It was quite weird but Dakota had only memories of meeting one girl in his life and he hated her, boys are much nicer in his opinion.

"Wait! I will tak to her, so just let her off this time!

A hand gripped his arm and Dakota turned back with a raised eyebrow, Thomas must be crazy to just grip his arm like that. He hadn't known the shank for long and if it hadn't been Dakota he had tried to stop, Thomas could be very dead on the spot. Another hand landed on his shoulder, mostly to make sure that the greenie wouldn't get killed on the spot. Dakota would never actually kill anyone but he guessed the other gladers were quite unsure to how to react on his sudden anger, it was fun in his opinion.

"I also think we should let the greenie go up there"

With a shrug, Dakota just handed the dagger back to Minho. He had no other plans but to scare the girl and then go and so he had done, he yawned and decided to head to the med-hut to see how Jeff held up after maybe loosing his most manly parts.

He found the med-jack outside the homestead sitting with his back against the building, Dakota could hear him whisper low curses. He smiled and positioned himself beside his friend who just shuffled aside to make space for him to sit, they didn't say much and just went with enjoying the others company. The sun was slowly starting to set and most gladers wee getting ready to stop working and instead clean up their equipment for the day, Bark barked happily as she spotted the two and didn't waste down to run up to them, in seconds the big dog had nuzzled up against Dakotas side a demanded to be rubbed behind her ear. Dakota sighed but complied making the dog let out a happy whine, Jeff chuckled and shifted so he too could pat the dog a few times before leaning back against the wall.

"Girls are very strong"

Oh so that was why the guy was so quiet, Jeff was actually irritated over what had happened. Dakota shot him a sympathetic smile as he yawned and decided to just rest his hand in the dogs head, that would hold them warm too. Jeff was once again muttering something that Dakota couldn't quiet understand but didn't think he wanted to either, he chuckled and leaned back his head so it was touching the wall behind him listening as the gladers stuffed away their things.

"Shank?"

That wasn't Jeffs voice, Dakota raised an eyebrow at the glader in front of him and noted that Jeff was most likely doing the same. The glader was one of the runners but Dakota had never bothered to learn his name as they never spoken to each other before, he only knew the shank from when he had followed Minho to a meeting with all the runners.

"Who the shuck are you?"

Seems Dakota wasn't the only one who didn't quiet know the runner, Jeff sounded confused and a little annoyed from not being able to put a name on the glader in front of him even though they had been trapped in the maze with him for over half a year. Well, Dakota didn't know the name of him either but he didn't see it as much of a problem.

"I'm Elias one of the runners, he's Cody right?"

Rude, Dakota's blind not deaf. He sighed, clearly showing his annoyance at being asked about when he was right there to answer hi self. The glader who was apparently named Elias seemed to rub the back of his head in embarrassing, Dakota just rolled his eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow for the guy to just tell him what he wanted. Clearing his throat, Elias finally spoke.

"I was wondering if you could come with me for a few minutes, it's quiet important"

A confession? But Dakota ain't in for dating boys, not girls either but definitely not a boy. Maybe he should date a dog? They're always nice company and they never get mad over weird things, annoyingly positive animals. He shrugged and made to stand up but was stopped by Jeff gripping his arm, he looked at his friend and could more or less see the frown on his brows.

"What do you need him for? You know he can't see so wouldn't it be best to ask someone else?"

Rude, Dakota's blind not weak. He rolled his eyes and shrugged of the hand quickly standing up before Jeff would be able to get a hold of his arm again, he smiled a reassuring smile down at his friend before following Elias towards god knows where. He only knew that it was towards the direction of the east door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for this weird chap :( **

**I didn't have much ideás for this chap and it just went the way it did xD (Actually wanted to make a death-scene but didn't have enough inspiration for it) **

**Next chap will be more unique as it will not follow either the book or the movie, it will be purely based on my great imagination xD (Going to be fun!xD)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope to see more of those!**

**Right not to forget, I will not be able to post alot during the weeks as school had once again begun but I will update at least once a week! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Death

You know most parents tells their children to never follow a stranger, Dakota can't remember being told that but he's pretty sure that if he had a mother she would just say, 'I told you so'. Well it's to late to think about that suff now because his pretty sure that he just got killed by Elias, a dagger had been planted right were his heart was placed and blood was dripping from his mouth. He felt numb all over his body and he couldn't feels his toes anymore, he felt as if he was lying on clouds high in the sky just flying around on a peaceful pace. His vision were as dark as ever making it harder to know if he's dead or alive.

"You're not dead yet shank"

Oh, that voice. Elias seemed to still be close by but Dakota couldn't tell how close or far away the older glader were, who is Elias now again? He couldn't remember, probably one of his less friends over I the glade. He wasn't in the glade? Right, he had gone out into the maze with Elias! Why did he go into the maze? Ehmm, something about something important? Dakota couldn't remember that either, he seems to be pretty clueless about everything right now. Or is he always like this, maybe he's a jacked person? Heh, who knows?

"You killed me shank"

He chuckled making spit of blood fly out his mouth, he tried to raised his arm so he could wipe away the blood but it didn't listen to his command. He cursed in his head, he would probably shock on this slimy liquid before head would die from loosing too much of it. With a sigh he gave up on trying to lift his arm and instead focused on figure out when he would go over to the other side, he didn't feel very alive but the sound of Elias footsteps around him were clear as a day.

"Why are you so positive? You're about to die for God's sake!"

Ah, indeed he was. Dakota was dying but why wasn't he sad or scared? Should he be scared? He didn't think he should, after all he's a brave glader! Yes, Dakota's brave and very handsome! It will be a shame when he dies but he ain't scared or sad, Dakota's to cool for that!

"I'm handsome"

Not exactly what he was going for but whatever, it was true words which he would never in his afterlife take back. He could actually start seeing a faint light in the distance, it was kind of warm and of some reason he wanted to reach out for it. Grab hold of the light and embrace himself with it, more of a surprise was that his arms actually listened and he reached out for the distant light. It wasn't close enough for him to reach, he would have to stand and go to it. Could he really do that? It was worth a try, with little strength he heaved his body up to a standing position. He's body was a lot lighter than he could remember it to be and he noticed, everything around him was warm and he knew that it was impossible for him to still be in the maze. Should death really be this easy, like your walking on clouds? He felt like god himself, like nothing he could imagine was impossible. Everything he wanted could easily be achieved in this place, maybe he could ask for candy? Wait, how does he know about candy?

"Dakota"

He turned his attention back to the light and noticed a woman with long curly brown hair, light watery green eyes and a big smile on her lips. She looked to be in her late thirties and looked much cleaner then himself, she looked to be on the verge of tears from seeing him. Dakota took a step forward not really knowing what to do.

"Mom?"

Mom? He had a mom? She's his mom? Dakota didn't really know how his mom looked but it had been his own mouth who spoke the word and he should believe his own words, right? When he thought more about it, this woman was named Hanna and she's married to his father Paul. Isn't that convenient, he's about to die and first now did he get his memories in order! Dakota sighed as he glanced away from the light and noticed Minho standing behind him together with the rest of his friends from the glade, they didn't look as sad as his mother when he noticed them. The shanks looked quiet happy and most of them were smirking and giggling happily as they looked at him, Dakota had his own mischievous smirk on his lips. He had never actually been able to see his friend this clear and he had to admit, they were a group of klunkheads. Minho raised his hand above his head in a none moving wave.

"You're a real slinthead, you know that right? But even then, we all love ya!"

Jeff then raised his hand in the same way as Minho had done, the med-jacks eyes had become a little watery but he was still grinning like an idiot.

"There's only one blind glader with such a broad grin as you in the glade, no one will ever forget that!"

Newt chuckled and raised his hand over his head, he looked down and then up again looking back up with a bright smile on his lips. His eyes were also slight watery but the blonde was a pro to hide it.

"Well Cody, we will all miss ya bloody face here but we will sooner or later join ya"

The other gladers all agreed and one after the other they all followed and raised their hands, Dakota could feel his eyes starting to sting from the tears he tried to hold back. He wouldn't cry, not in front of these shanks, not in front of anyone. He had only cried in front of very few persons in his entire life, first one being his mother and father second one being Minho and third one Newt. He raised his own hand as he put the other over his eyes, he bit his lower lip and even then smirked.

"Even with my memories back, I know that I have never known such a bunch of shanks like you guys and I will miss ya all!"

He turned around so he once again faced his mother who was waiting for him by the light, she was still smiling brightly at him and he wanted nothing more than to hug her. He smiled and slowly started to walk towards her, his tears slowly running down his cheeks. He let out a low gasp and then smirked mischievously again, he glanced back towards his friends as he kept on walking.

"Don't join me to soon ya slintheads!"

He laughed and finally stood besides his mother and the warm bright smile, his mother was smiling towards the direction of his friends before looking at him. She made a small gesture towards the light and took his hand, Dakota didn't resist and gladly followed her into the warmth letting it embrace hos body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I have made uit kind of a thing to always write at least 1,000 words in every chap and to this day, I mostly succeeded! xD**

**I know it looks much like this is the end but don't you guys jump to any conclusions! This fic is long way from finished, just straying of the way for a while to make it more fun for me to write :) **

**I've been thinking about doing a kind of season 2 of the fic? Like doing one with a slight different lname like ' Memories in Chaos' or something other weird name xD I'm doing that or I will just put 'season 2' over the chap number... We will see xD **

**My writer block is fully gone and tofay I wrote three chaps more besides the one I posted earlier, so I'm thinking about posting them all today or just let you all wait for tomorrow before getting the next chap (I'm such a devil) c: **

**Don't forget to review and like the story! ;DD**


	15. Chapter 15 - Lost Glader

The glade was unusual calm when Thomas woke up from his sleep, something felt very off but none of the gladers acted any different from how the usually acted. They had woken up, eaten brakefast and then went to work. Thomas wasn't any different, he had eaten breakfast and then went to the east door to wait for Minho to arrive. He stretched his body and did some small warm up always keeping his eyes out on the glade in hope to see the keeper, Thomas really didn't like warm ups but he had nothing better to do while waiting for Minho to arrive. He noticed the keeper as he came out from the homestead, he had a frown on his brows and looked rather stressed over something. He stopped when he saw Newt and called to get his attention, Thomas raised a eyebrow at the action and quickly jogged up to the two.

"What is it Minho?"

The blonde asked with his own frown, he looked tired and not in the mood for any trouble that the keeper might come with. Minho looked between the two and Thomas was shocked over the stressed look on his eyes, he actually looked to be near tears. Minho, that Minho was close to crying! That was enough reason for them to take this serious and just shut up and listen.

"I can't find Cody, the shank wasn't in his hammock and I couldn't find him on any of his usual places in the glade"

Both Thomas and Newt was taken a back, Dakota wasn't one to just dissappear as it wasn't much places for a blind person to dissappear to and the shank would never walk into the maze alone. Thomas didn't know the blind very well but he knew that since the day he had arrived, Dakota had always held himself on the same places and never went somewhere wee the others couldn't see him. He was mostly never alone and always had someone at his side in case he would suddenly get lost in the middle of the glade, weird but the shank did get lost.

"He isn't with Jeff? The two are always together when he's not with you"

It was true, Dakota always hung out with the youngest med-jack if he wasn't with Minho. You could say that the two were bestfriend, always telling everything to the other and keeper each others secrets. Thomas though back to the day before when he had seen the two and Bark outside the homestead, he hadn't seen the boy since then. Minho nodded and hurried towards the med-hut, Thomas hurried after to make sure that the keeper didn't do anything he would regret later.

They arrived to the med-hut and Minho wasted no time bursting through the door whee they found Clint and Jeff sitting beside Alby with Teresa who was holding a clout that had been put in water, she gently wiped it over the unconscious leaders forehead while the two med-jacks turned towards the newly arrived runner. They looked slightly confused to just why the runner were in there and not out in the maze like they usually were, they couldn't see any visible injuries so the two shouldn't have any business in there.

"Jeff you wee with Cody before dinner right?"

The youngest med-jack nodded and a slight frown formed on his brows, he didn't really know wee this was going or he just didn't want to know. Thomas shifted and glanced through the window to see that some of the other runners had already left for their runs.

"Do you know where he went after you two parted?"

Now the med-jack looked really worried as he shot up from his chair, he looked at the two runners before bursting out the door. Thomas looked with wide eyes as the med-jack hurried over towards the kitchen, he shared a look with Minho before they both hurried after both quiet amazed at the guys amazing speed. They hurried inside and came in just as Jeffs fist connected with one of the runners cheek, it took a few seconds for all the presence gladers to snap out of their sudden shock. When they did, Minho hurried to step between while some glader took hold in Jeff and some of the other took the runner successfully parting the two.

"What the shuck did you do that for Jeff!?"

The keeper of the runners frowned as he looked between the two, Thomas was too dazed to even understand what was going on. He didn't understand why Jeff, the ever peaceful Jeff would just go and push some random shank out of the blue. He suddenly stilled, a curse escaped his lips making the gladers attention turn to him. Thomas looked at Minho with pleading eyes, he feared the worst and was pretty sure that it was exactly as he feared. Jeff looked more then pissed, Minho quickly turned to the runner who was being restrained by two other gladers.

"You didn't. .."

He slowly shacked his head as if he was trying to tell himself that it wasn't true, Dakota was alright just gotten lost somewhere in the deadheads. There were no chance the shank was in the maze, he wasn't dead.

"Guys"

The voice was almost like a whisper and they all turned around to see Newt and one of the runner standing in the doorway, the runner was holding something stained with red. It looked much like a shred of some kind of shirt, Thomas took a step back away from the two. Minho seemed to be frozen on the spot while Jeff was looking way, the other gladers had all different expression as they started to catch on what had happened. Newt had put his hand over his mouth and looked at the opposite direction from the red stained shirt while the runner seemed to be on the verge to throw up from the heavy scent of blood.

"I found this and a pool of blood in section three"

Thomas looked at him with a small frown.

"Only the shirt?"

The runner nicked and some of the other gladers looked between them with confused looks in their eyes.

"If you only found the shirt, where's the rest of the remains?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry I left you guys all confused after the last chap! Not that this chap will give you much more hints :P**

**I usually would be getting ready to school right now but thanks to May a Chance review (Which I read this morning) I decided to post this chap as soon as possible :) **

**Hope ya guys loke this chap and don't forget to review and like! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 - Subject A17?

"Has the subject awaken?"

"Yes he's awake but still hasn't responded to our calls"

"Is his numbers alright, nothing got damaged by subject A23s stupidity?"

"He's numbers are just fine, he will respond when he gets his thoughts together"

"Alright, call me when that happens"

"I will"

* * *

><p>Weird, Dakota's sure that he had followed his mother into the light. He clearly remembers himself getting embraced by its warmth after saying his goodbye to his fellow gladers but how come he can hear voices but once again couldn't see the owners to them? He couldn't make out just what the two people were talking about, just that it was a male and a female probably adults around their fourtys. They said something before the sound of high heels could be heard as the woman left the room, the man let out a sigh as he walked to the other side of the room. Dakota stayed still in the chair that felt much like a bed, he knew that both his wrists and ankles were restrained and he even had some kind of strap restraining his head. Normally Dakota would probably panic by now but he knew that something like that would just lead him to get put to sleep again, he probably couldn't see again so it was no reason to open his eyes making it easy to act asleep and maybe gather some information.<p>

"Subject A17, killed by Subject A23 who stabbed you in the heart with a blade. Nasty things to play with don't you think?"

The man had a rough masculine voice with much authority, Dakota felt a shiver roam at his spine but he surpressed it as he didn't want to look weak in front of this stranger who qurrently had him strapped to a chair. He smirked his famous mischievous smirk as he wriggled to see if he could get the straps to loosen if just a little so he could move his hands before he no longer feel them, they were probably white now from being strapped to hard for a to long time.

"I suppose I'm Subject A17? I also guess the reason to my name is because I came seventeen months before Thomas, that poor shank really is your puppet isn't he?

Seemed like he had been spot on, the man let out a low chuckle as he started to pace back and forth in the room. The sound of his shoes bounced on the walls and floor, Dakota guessed that he most be in a very empty room for the sounds to bounce so much that it became annoying. The man suddenly stopped right beside Dakotas head and he could feel the mans gace on him, still with both eyes he raised a questioning eyebrow at the man beside him.

"You're correct Subject A17, do you know what is going on in the maze right this moment?"

Not really, it would be weird if he knew. Dakota didn't even know how long he had been out and anything could happen in seconds when it came to the maze, every day was different from the other so it was impossible to guess. He just hoped that the shanks wasn't up to anything stupid but that was a stupid thing to hope, the shanks did mostly nothing but stupid things these days.

"I guess not, want me to show you?"

Something must be off with this man, Dakota didn't get what he was after but this man just asked and answered without any problems. It didn't matter if Dakota would answer, this man would just do whatever he pleased and as long as Dakota was strapped to the chair he could do nothing but go with it. Another thing about the man was the air around him, he felt bloodthirsty and quiet insane like he had nothing he felt love for. A lost person with nothing left for him, and then fear for something that would probably take his life. A scary man just by the air and Dakota sure didn't like it, the woman had been so much lighter in the air and he sure had rather been with her than the man.

"Just need to find the needle"

The man shuffled around the chair and to what Dakota guessed was a table filled with different equipment as the man seemed to search through, things scrambled as they fell to the ground or was pushed into each other in a pretty violent way. Dakota took a deep breath as he tried to focus on anything but the sound of the man searching for a syringer that could contain any kind of creepy liquid, he tried to think positive that maybe the woman would have forgot so etching and came in to stop the man.

"Thee it is! Silly me and my bad eyes"

Well, he won't be saved. Maybe he will just die this time? Skip the painful part and just fall asleep and never wake up but wasn't it the who had saved him in the first place, like why save him if they wee going to kill him? Maybe they wee going to torture him for information but these people seemed to know more about him then he himself did. None of his guesses seemed right and he just got more and more stressed the more he tried to come up with the right answer, the man walked around him picking up some different things and pressing some random keys on probably some kind of computer. Dakota shifted and absently bit his lower lip making it bleed and the taste of iron filled his mouth, the memories of when he had been dying in the maze came back to his mind. His mouth had been filled with blood and the taste had been overwhelming for his senses, a terrible taste.

"You're ready? Well even if you isn't you will just have to get ready now"

Still weird, Dakota didn't even want to think about how this man could have become a scientist or whatever he was. This man should be in in a place for brain damaged people, whatever they call those places. He hissed as a needle was inserted into his upper arm in a rather ruthless way, this man sure didn't have any sympathy for his patients just shoving the needle in as if he was some melon. The needle was taped so it would stay in place in the arm and Dakota wondered if it was even possible that the thing was connected the right way, maybe this man really wanted to torture him?

"I will see you in around an hour, Subject A17"

He heard the sound of a machine starting up before the man flipped some switch and his body started to feel very heavy, it felt like he was being pushed out of it. He couldn't move and felt his conscious slid deeper and deeper away from him before he was fully gone into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Well, something got wrong with my chaps and this was supposed to be chapter 17 but then chapter 16 was all wrong! xD **

**Because of that and becase I'm going to be with my friend tomorrow I will probably not post chapter 17 until Sunday or Monday :)**

**But I did post two chapters today so it should make up for it xD**

**Don't forget to review and like the story! I just love it when you guys reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17 - U Scared?

Cold, the ground was cold. He was lying on stone, felt very much like the maze ground. It felt much nostalgic from the time he had been killed and the saved, much like when he had lied on the ground slowly bleeding to death. His eyes were closed but instead of darkness he could see the sun blazing down on his eyes making him see red in the darkness, doesn't that mean he can see? But he was blind the last time he had been awake, what the he'll was going on? The familiar yet not familiar whirling and clicking sound could be heard and he knew that the owner or owners, wasn't far away from his position. He slowly pride his eyes open, he was met with the familiar gray stone from the maze. The walls had vines hanging from them and a few stray grasses erupted from the cracks on the stone floor. A big slimy mechanical creature was standing right in front of him, six others came from behind it as if they were gathering for something. Dakota was frozen in place, he was halfway up to a standing position when he had seen the griever coming towards him. Something was quiet off with the situation, he didn't get the feeling that the creatures was out to get him. The grieveres didn't even focus on him, like he wasn't even visible to them.

"Eyy?"

Deciding to be a little wild and crazy, he waved his hand in front of the slimy griever. The griever didn't react and instead let out a small roar it and all the grievers started to walk down the corridor, Dakota had to step out of the way as he was still ignored by the creatures. It even got so far that he had to dodge some of them, he scowled as he turned around to look after them as they walked of deeper into the unknown of the maze. He looked at their backs for a few minutes before shrugging and slowly started to jog after them to see what so many grievers were assembled to do, the answer came sooner then he had hoped.

"Alby don't do it!"

Ain't that a very familiar voice? Dakota hurried into a faster pace and managed to get to the grievers who had now stopped, he tried to see what the grievers had stopped for but could see nothing. He hesitated but then slowly put his hand on the grievers back claw to see if he could get any reaction, he hand went right through the claw. interesting, he took a deep breath and walk right through the griever. It was nasty but with closed eyes, he walked through the whole group of griever until he was standing in front of them. His eyes widened in shock by the sight in front of him, Alby was being ripped apart by five grievers. The sound of mechanical claws clashing into each other and the sound of the leaders body getting good ripped apart, shot shivers through the young gladers spine.

"What. The . Hell?"

The sight was just cruel, behind the sounds of the scene in front of him, he could hear the faint sound of the gladers screaming. That made him snap out of his daze, what were the gladers doing in the maze? They're surround by grievers for shucks sake! He lowered his head as he took a last look his former leader and then hurried past the scene. Indeed half of all the gladers who had been I think the glade the last time Dakota had been there are all standing in a group by one of the he walls, they were all surrounded by over the he went grievers who seemed to be waiting for the he right time to strike. He could see Thomas,Minho and Newt near the front and Jeff was a little further to the back with Frypan and Clint. He couldn't see Zart or Gally and many other glader who had also been in the glade. Something must have happened in the glade after his death and it wasn't something good.

"Minho!"

He tried to get the runners attention but like with the grievers, he got ignored. He walked closer but quickly stopped, his friends couldn't see him and he had no other choice but to just stay back and watch. The would be no difference if he was up close but he could see better if he stayed a few meters away. His eyes darted furiously between his friends as he wanted to look out for them all, Thomas said so something and in a second all gladers started to scream a war roar as the charge towards a group of grievers. Dakota couldn't belive his eyes, what where those slintheads thinking? He was at a loss of words, his friend must have gone mad sometime after his disappearance and he felt quiet embarrassed at their stupid thinking. He lost sight of most of his friends as they erupted into a fight between gladers and grievers, he saw Jeff for a second before a griever stepped in the way and he was once again hidden in the chaos. A guy who Dakota knew as a slopper, was thrown into the air before getting fought about by two grieveres. It looked like a fight between two dog for a toy and he looked away as they guys arm was ripped of the rest of his body, blood staining the surrounding and his scream echoed in the air.

"Shuck, shuck, shuck, shuck!"

He cursed as he started to pace back and forth as he tried to see what was happening in all the chaos, he could see gladers but he couldn't identify any of them. It was all to much of a chaos to make out who's head belonged to which body, he growled in frustration as another cry flew through the air as another poor glader got ripped apart in the fight. Dakota had long lost track of time as he watched his friend fight for their lives, he wanted to help but his hands would only go right through the grievers body. Suddenly a weird sound like a machine shutting down was heard and all grievers went limp and fell to the ground, Dakota blinked in surprise at the sudden stop. His attention quickly snapped away from the grievers as he instead gace over the still standing gladers, they were not even half left only around twenty. He took a hesitant step forward, Minho and Newt was still standing looking rather fine except for some cuts and slime from the grievers. They were walking around in hope to find any living but had not much of luck and instead they headed towards a hole in the wall which seemed to be the way out, Dakota eyed every glader who went down the hole til the last person. He wasn't there, a shaky sight escaped his mouth as he searched to ground for a certain person.

"Cody?"

There there he is! Dakota was quiet surprised that his friend could see him but ignored it as he kneeled down beside his dying friend, Jeff looked like hell. The dying glader had lost his leg and his whole body was filled with cuts making him almost unrecognisable but Dakota recognised him and smiled sadly at his friends state. Jeff managed to look surprise even with all the blood on his face and Dakota couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes got wider.

"You look like hell Jeff"

That made his friend chuckle, it was a sad sound but still happy. Dakota sat down so he sat cross legged on the ground, he didn't care about the blood he was sitting in just wanted to be with his friend. Jeff shifted slightly so he could take a better look at is long lost friend.

"Am I dying?"

Dakota smirked as he looked at his friend from top to toe, everything about this was sad but he didn't want to cry in front of Jeff who should be the one crying. The two never cried for the others misery, they got through it to get without crying with laugh and jokes.

"Possibly, you scared?"

A pained laugh erupted from Jeffs mouth, he smiled as blood dripped from his mouth. Dakota smiled back as he gently patted his friends shoulder, they both looked up at the blue sky. None of the wanted to see the chaos around them and instead looked up.

"I'm not scared, my mom is waiting for me"

Shit, Dakota could feel the tears forming in his eyes. His friend was dying right in front of him, he was mumbling about his mother. He smiled sadly as he listened to his friend as he described his mothers appearance, she sounded like a beautiful person. He suddenly went quiet, Dakota glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I should go"

A single tear escaped Dakotas eye as he nodded his head, he was biting his lower lip to strangle the cry from escaping. Jeff smiled and slowly but with determinations raised his arm, he gently used his thumb to stroke away the tear which had managed to escap. Dakota was slightly taken a back that Jeff was able to touch him but didn't care, he cupped his friends hand with his own. He's cheek was now stained with dirt and blood but he smiled, his friend eyes went dull but the smile on his lips never faded. Jeff was gone but he went with a smile which would always be there. Dakota smiled and used his hand to let his friend close his eyes for the last time, he was sure that they would meet again. This was just the last time here on earth, there were no such as a end to life that he was sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**This chap was cind of hard to write, I never like it when one of my favorite characters die :(**

**Well, I hope you guys like this chap and don't forget to like and review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 - Ain't You Dead?

A high groan was heard as Dakota woke from his long sleep, he didn't understand if it had been real or just a dream. Jeff had died beside him with a smile on his face, everything had felt so real but also not. He settled for thinking that it had been real, he still had the feeling from blood on his cheek but knew that there had been no blood there. His body had been strapped to the chair but his soul had been in the maze, weird but that was the only explanation that sounded close to right.

"Saw a good show?"

Oh, it was the man with the creepy way of talking. Dakota sighed as the man once again started to pace around the room, he pressed keys and whatever other things he seemed to be up to. The man chuckled and stopped and seemed to open the door, another set of what shoes was heard as someone else entered the room. By the sound of the persons heavy steps it was a muscular man, the air around him was actually far from as intimidating as the freaky other man.

"Mr . Stan here is going to escort you to your room, Stan this is Subject A17 also called Dakota. Please be so nice to escorts him to cell 23 on the lower floor"

The strapped on Dakotas wrists and ankles were removed, he didn't hesitate to shake them to let the blood flow through them. A big hand took hold of the back of his shirt and forced him up and off the chair, he hissed as his side hurt but followed obediently as he was led through the door. His lack of sight was unnerving but he decided to just let the hand lead him and hope that the person named Stan stop him before he hit a wall, they could be so bad that they let a blind person hit a wall right? The man suddenly cleared his throat.

"You're one of the kids from the maze right?"

A deep voice did the man have, like he had been through his puberty twice. The question was also weird, shouldn't this man have all the information of Dakota already? Well, who knows maybe this man was one of those very low ranked ones?

"Yeah but I'm blind so don't ask me how it looked in there"

The deep voiced man chuckled knowingly his as he pulled Dakota to the right, he could almost feel the wall he had been mere inches from walking into and Dakota shivered at the thought of hitting it face front. They walked the in silence for a few minutes before the man loosened his grip on his arm but not enough for Dakota to be able to escape.

"How come you're so calm? The other subjects were all cursing and fighting being very uncooperative"

What other subjects? Did they have more gladers then just him here or had the others who escaped the maze been captured? Dakota felt his stomach clench at the thought of his friends who could be captured and maybe tortured by that madman in the other room, he begged to any man in the sky that they were all OK and out of these creators grasp.

"Would it help me if I were to struggle?"

"No"

"Then I rather not waste my energy on something that wouldn't benefit me"

He stated calmly as he followed the man as they took another turn but this one to the left, this was maybe worse then the maze and he sure was amazed that the man wasn't lost. Or maybe they were lost and that was the reason why they still hadn't gotten to their destination after such a long time just walking, he was getting tired of all the walking and the hard floor hurt under his feet who were used to walk on the soft grass in the glade. They suddenly stopped and Dakota heard the familiar sound of a key in the door lock and then the door clicking open.

"Make sure to rest up and catch up with your friends, you will be doing some tests in the morning"

With that said, Dakota was gently pushed into the unfamiliar room. He could feel the presence of around five others in the room and he made sure to stand close to the wall, he didn't know these people and even if the air around them wee filled with warmth he didn't plan to take any risks. One of the people stood up and Dakota flinched back pressing his back towards the wall as the person slowly started to approach him, the persons feet sounded hesitant but and he stopped when he noticed Dakotas tense body.

"I'm sorry"

Wait a minute, Dakota knew that voice. It was the voice that always made him so shucking annoyed but also brought forward his evil side. The voice he had come to hate but also forgiven, the one which brought back pretty bad memories and some that should really be forgotten and never mentioned. Shit, the meeting after so long felt really awkward and what's up with the 'I'm sorry'?. The guy hadn't known what he was doing and what Dakota remembers, the guy had never apologies since the day he came with the box!

"Cody, I'm seriously sorry for what I did to you in the glade"

Did the guy think Dakota flinched because of the thing that had happened in the glade? No, he was just very shocked at the fact that this guy was now once again standing in front of him after been supposed dead for so long. He didn't much care about the thing that had happened in the glade, he wasn't a girl a d nothing had really happened anyway. Oh wait, he had just been stabbed with a dagger in his abdomen! Well, he shouldn't hold a grudge after all this time right? Life goes on.

"If you're alive and in here, who are the other shanks?"

Another person stood to his feet, his chuckle filling the air. Dakota pushed away from the wall but still made sure that he had distance between himself and the people in the room, he wouldn't relax until he knew the identity of every single shank in the room.

"We're five people in here including you, there's me, Dylan, Ben and Stephan"

Ehmm, who's 'me'? The person did have a familiar voice but he couldn't put either a name or a face to it. Dakota sighed and raised a questioning eyebrow at the person who had spoken, the person walked up to him and put his hand on Dakotas shoulder making him flinch but the touch was enough for Dakota to identify the person. It was impossible in every realistic way but it was real.

"I can belive it but you're really alive, Nick"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**New chap! and more characters are introduced! **

**I once again took in Dylan in the story mostly because I think he and Dakota could have quiet a funny relationship as hate-brothers or something xD **

**From now and forward I won't be posting a new chapter everyday because that will only make it hard to keep up with as I also have school and other stuff to do :) **

**but I will hopefully manage to post every second day which should be pretty good as I am following fics who only update once every second WEEK and that's a long time to wait xD**

**Well, hope ya all enjoyed/ enjoy the chap and don't forget to review and follow the story ;D**


	19. Chapter 19 - You've Changed

It was more then weird that Dakota was actually talking to two gladers who had been dead for almost two years, Nick and Stephan had even been buried in the deadheads! They were even laughing and joking around as they sat on their beds who were placed against every wall, Dakota couldn't see the other gladers but by their voices and air he knew that they were all healthy in every way. It had been around an hour since he had been brought to the room and he had learnt that they all had indeed died and like him, they had seen the light and a person had led them through it. They had all later woken upp strapped to a chair and later brought to the current room, they had check ups three times a week and they were allowed into a huge room were they could spend time with other 'dead' gladers once a week.

"Did you hear that the gladers has broken out from the maze, they have eve left the building with this helicopter!"

Well, Dakota hadn't just heard about it, he had seen it. The memories of seeing his fellow gladers getting ripped apart right in front of his eyes and the last breath Jeff took right by his side, it all made his heart ash. He didn't like to remember it but the good part was that at least around twenty gladers survived and we're possibly free from the creators grasp.

"Yea I heard it from the shank in cell 56, they said that only twenty gladers survived all the way out"

True that, not many gladers went down that hole and how the hell had these guys gotten all this information? Wasn't these guys held captive here like prisoner in jail? But even in jail do they have access to information and gladers were great at spreading rumours. Ben coughed in his hand.

"You shanks really think they're out of the creators sight?"

The room went quiet, no one wanted to believe it but Ben was right. They had been captured in the maze for three years, it would only be weird if the creators would just let them go because they found the exit. Defeated sighed escaped a few of the guys but Dakota just frowned as he let his gace fall to the floor, he could only see darkness but could guess that the room was really bright.

"Eyy Cody, you still with us?"

He looked up and looked at the voice owner, Dylan seemed to shift on his bed. Dakota smiled and clasped his hands together as he rested his arms on his knees, his last meeting with Dylan hadn't been the best but he had decided not to hold a grudge as it seemed like they would be trapped in this small room for quiet a while.

"I'm still here"

The others chuckled, they had probably already heard about the incident between the two younger gladers and found it quiet amusing. Dakota and Dylan were the exact opposite of the other, with Dakota being a calm glader who didn't care about much while Dylan was a level headed guy who always searched for trouble. They had never gotten along with each other in ghetto maze but they had never actually hated the other.

"Stretch out your hand"

He had a teasing tone but Dakota obliged and stretched out his right hand towards the other, as he said he had decided to trust this shank and beg to god that he doesn't spit on his hand or something similar. He flinched slightly when he felt Dylans finger gently stroke over his palm and up to his wrist, he frowned but didn't comment and even if Dylan had noticed the flinch he didn't comment on that either. Something that felt much like leather was wrapped around his wrist two times, his first thought was that it had to be a leather bracelet. He raised a eyebrow as he looked at his friend, wished that he could see the guys expression.

"I made it after I woke up here, take it as me feeling better than just saying a plain 'sorry' "

Wow, this shank really did change since he got out of the maze. Actually, most of the 'dead' gladers seemed much more relaxed now then they had in the maze. Dakota also felt much calmer, like a all stress and fear that came from the maze had been lifted from his shoulders. He no longer had to be afraid that a griever would suddenly jumped out and kill him even thought he was trapped in a room and didn't really know what the creators had in plan for them now when the others had escaped. He smiled as he let his other hand stroke over the bracelet, even without seeing he knew that it must have been kind of heard to make it with all the details.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it shank"

Nicks hand clamped down on his shoulder and Dakota glanced at him making the older glader chuckle which the others soon joined in on, Dylans hand left his wrist.

"Well, I'm sure glad that you two finally seemed to have sorted it out between you. You shanks have been on each other case for too long"

Both Dakota and Dylan laughed at that but Ben was once again right, they had been fighting for all too long and it felt nice to finally have peace between them. The older gladers chuckled at their younger and Dakota felt a hand ruffle his hair until it was probably standing in every possible direction which only made them laugh even more but Dakota frowned, he wasn't one that liked being making fun of.

"Stop ruffling my hair, are you like Minhos long lost brother or something!? Yess just stop treating me like a shucking dog!"

He scowled as he slapped the hand of his hair, it was like the other gladers like to treat him like either a dog or a kid. Very annoying. The other gladers in the room just laughed and in the end, Dakota did too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hello again! **

**I kept my promise and have now updated after two day! xD **

**I will really try my best to keep it up but I know it will be a little harder as I'm currently working on another fic too that I will start posting when this one is finished (That will take a while).**

**Hope you all like the chap and let's look forwar to the next one! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 - Lucky Day

"I'm scared"

He was surprised himself but he had actually said that out loud, the room had gone quiet from his deadpan and the silence where unnerving. Dakota shifted so he was laying with his face towards the middle of the room, he had his eyes closed but knew that the others were looking at him with confused looks on their faces. It wasn't every day a glader came out and were so straight forward, must have been quiet a shock for them. Nick were the first to react and he slowly sat up from his bed and walked over to sit beside Dakota who were lying on his own bed, the bed sank under the gladers weight and Dakota had to shift closer to the wall so he would roll out of the bed. A hand landed on his head a d started to rub small gentle circles in his scalp in, he sighed and relaxed into the touch.

"Don't be, we're gonna get out of here you will see"

The oldest glader sounded confident in his words, Dakota smiled while Ben and Stephen chuckled and Dylan seemed to be out cold snoring like a motor saw. It had been several days since Dakota had woken up after getting killed in the maze and apparently later gotten saved by the creators themselves, he had still not managed to figure out why the creators had saved them all but he sure was glad that all his old friends who had died were actually alive and healthy but still trapped. He had heard rumours that Jeff were alive and had been put into cell 12 on the other floor, so had also several others of the gladers who had gotten killed before they managed to exit the maze. It had taken a while for the gladers to get transported to the cells as many of them were missing limbs and had needed a lot of medical attention before finally gotten well enough to be able to stay in one of the cells, it didn't matter, what mattered were that they were still alive. They had no news about the gladers who had managed to escape the maze but rumours said that they were still being watched and the ones who died outside the maze had a small chance being saved and taken to the facility they were in, which meant no more gladers would survive if they died. In one way it was good, they wouldn't have to get trapped inside a cell 24/7 but they still died and it was sad. Dakota feared the day he would hear that Minho had died, it would probably brake him. He didn't have anything to live for and only the thought of once again being reunited with Minho was the only reason why he hadn't killed himself. The thought of killing himself sure had crossed his mind more then once since he woke up in the unknown room that sure wasn't the maze floor but he had never tried, he couldn't do it while he were surrounded by four other guys in a small room.

"Minho's fine, Jeff's alive so don't give up shank"

Ben spoke in a reassuring way as he seemed to be shuffling out of his blanked, probably gotten it stuck around his legs while turning so much in his sleep. Ben seemed to alway be dreaming if running in his sleep, could never keep still for more then two minutes, they had counted. Even thought he seemed to always be running, it wasn't a nightmare the shank had really loved to run the maze and would probably do anything to be able to do it once again. Dakota couldn't understand what the blonde saw in the maze, he thought it was terrifying but Ben really loved it and Dakota respected that.

"I'm not giving up, never"

"Good that!"

They all voiced it high, it was an agreement that none of them would give up. Not in a lifetime and not even after that, gladers aren't sissies they never backs away from danger if it isn't a griever but they do not count anymore. They all stilled as the sound of a key in the lock and then the sound of their cell door slowly opening, Dakota felt Nicks hand stop and tense as someone took a step into the room.

"Subject A17, it's your lucky day today"

Did the man lucky as in getting out to freedom or lucky as in getting an extra meal? There weren't many thing Dakota would see as lucky in this place but wouldn't complain as long as he got something good but he never trusted the creators and knew better then to have to high hopes. With the help from Nick, he got up from the bed and walked over to the man who gripped his arm in a little to rough way making him hiss. The others could likely see his pain but knew that it would only get worse if they spoke up and Dakota was really thankful for that, he had never pain and would rather take little pain then much of it. The man yanked him out of the room and Dakota really started to doubt that he were lucky in any way, just the guard he had gotten we a very unlucky thing.

"How am I lucky today?"

It was risky but Dakota wanted to know, he knew that he would either get an answer or he would get hit into the corridor wall. The man let out a low chuckle reassuring Dakota that he wouldn't get hit for the question but the man was still not pleased that he had spoken without being spoken to, a strange rule the creators had. Dakota frowned as the man pulled him to the right and up for a staircase, he never knew how hard it was to be blind and walk up the staircase without hitting his toes into every step. The man just ignored his struggle and dragged him up every step in a fast speed which are hard enough for short Dakota to keep up with, they came to the top and turned left. Dakota almost stumbled when the guard suddenly stopped and he hit his toe on the door who seemed to have appeared from nowhere, he groaned in both pain and frustration. The man cleared his throat as he knocked on the door.

"You're getting your eyesight back kid"

What did he say?

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry I didn't update like I should have, my lazy side got the better of me an I just didn't feel like starting up my computer, fight of all its viruses just to put up a chapter ;P

Anyways, thanks to that I have already finished is he'd making five chapters and will be posting them soon enough :)

I know that probably many people hoped to see more of Dakota with the supposed dead gladers but you know, I finished the Scorch trial and just couldn't wait xx

As I feel that the death cure has to many details, I will probably put Dakota back in wickeds custody by then and he will finally meet all dead gladers at once :D


	21. Chapter 21 - What?

"You're getting your eyesight back kid"

What did he say? Dakota was speechless, he wouldn't have to be blind anymore? Could the creator really give him back his eyesight and why hadn't they done it sooner if they could do it? Well they had fixed up all the griever attacked gladers into one piece and that couldn't have been easy but fix his eyes? Thinking back he had actually gotten to see ones or twice when he were in the glade, like the time Dylan had been stung and attacked him. He had hit his head hard from falling down the stairs and when he opened his eyes, he had been able to see again but it had disappeared after a few hours.

"You serious?"

The guard chuckled and opened the door as someone on the other side called for them to go in, Dakota was quiet surprised as it had been a woman's voice who had called them into the room and not the man who usually took care of all of Dakotas health controls. This woman sounded nice and calm not rough and dominant like the man, Dakota relaxed slightly but the bruising grip on his arm made it very hard to relax. He was forced down onto one of those chairs he had first woken up in and felt his wrists and ankles get strapped to it, his head also got strapped and he quickly found it uncomfortably stiff. The woman turned towards them and Dakota could hear the sound of a pen to a hard surface that was probably a notepad, he sighed and tried to get his body to relax if just a little.

"Subject A17, lost his eyesight at young age from hitting his head, was sent into the trial despise his handicap and came out with unexpectedly good results. Will be given back his eyesight for the next trial to prevent any unnecessary death to him, the subject is said to be the heart of all the subjects"

The heart of all the subjects? The woman must be jacked as she spoke of such weird stuff that he couldn't understand even if he wanted to, Dakota probably just wasn't deep enough for what she were talking about. Many questions flew around in his head from the things the woman had send like what did she mean about a new trial? What good results? What heart of the subjects? Dakota's a human for griever's sake! Not a heart. He scowled but kept quiet, nothing useful came out from talking with the creators just dribble. The woman got of her chair and walked around the chair Dakota was strapped on, he listened intensely as she picked something up from the corned of the room and then turned back towards him. His stomach knotted itself and he swallowed as she walked up so she was standing beside his head.

"This might hurt a little but please don't struggle"

No shit it hurt! Dakota whimpered as his eyes were forced open and then held open by some cold metallic things, his eyes quickly got dry and ashed like there were no tomorrow. He wanted to blink but couldn't be a use of the thing forcing his eyes open, he felt some kind of drop with some unknown liquid drop down on his eyes and that only made him want to blink even more. Another whimper escaped his throat and he tried to shift his body away from the hair but got stopped by the straps, he let out a frustrated growl but kept on wriggling his body in a attempt to get away.

"A17 please relax or I will have to sedate you"

Good do it! Dakota bit his lower lip and made a attempt to struggle even more, the straps dug into his skin but he didn't care. If they would make him pass out if he struggled he sure as he'll would struggle, it would be so much easier if he could pass out and wake up when everything were over. He could hear the woman walked to the other side of the room, picked something up and then returned to her position beside his head. He yelp as a needle like thing was pushed into his arm, he shuddered as the liquid from it sipped out into his arm and made his whole body feel heavy. He stopped struggle and relaxed to make the drug effect faster and it took no more then a minute for him to fully pass out.

….

"Eyy kid…kid wake up…Kiddo!"

Someone were shaking him and not in a very gentle way either, not just shaking him the voice we screaming as if he couldn't hear him. Oh boy he would more then likely go deaf if the man didn't stop screaming soon, both blind and deaf then? Wait, Dakota shouldn't be blind. The woman had fixed his eyes, Dakota hesitated but slowly started to open his eyes. He could see light, blurry but he was sure that it were pair of boots he could see in front of him. Two big hands cuffed his cheeks and Dakota felt his head get turned so he was looking straight into a pair of forest green eyes, they wee glittering with relief and concern.

"Who the shuck are you?"

The man didn't look much like a highly ranked person, he had dirty gray hair and his clothes and face looked much equally dirty as his hair. He had blue jeans that were ripped on the knees, big brown boots and a red,green and yellow checkered button up shirt above a dirty white t-shirt. He hadn't been able to see the creators but he knew that they looked far from similar to the man in front of him which made him questioning where the shuck he were, by the scent he wasn't even in the facility anymore. He groaned as he slowly got up to a sitting position, his back was hurting like it had never done before and as usually Dakota didn't like it one bit.

"Where am I?"

The man looked surprise and a lot confused over the question as he raised an eyebrow, Dakota returned the expression as he silently studied the mans reaction. He had no memories of ever seeing such an old and ugly ma I his whole life, it was worth to save in his memories. The man suddenly started to wave his hands around them.

"What do you mean kid? You're in the Scorch!"

Oh shit

* * *

><p>AN

Aw man, I think I got a little scolded for being lazy and I feel bad for it, to make up for it I will post today and tomorrow :)

I'm really looking forward to tomorrows chapter as it was the funniest chap to write xD


	22. Chapter 22 - Squash trial?

"What do you mean kid? You're in the Scorch!"

Oh shit. Dakota opened his mouth but no words came out so he closed it, he knew he probably looked like a fish as he repeated the motion over and over again. The man seemed to wait for Dakota to react either positive or negative, probably hoped for positive and no panic involved. Dakota tried to proceed the word the man had just said but frowned.

"The squash?"

This time it was the mans turn to imitate a fish, he looked speechless as his head was working hard not to scream out how stupid the kid in front of him must be. Dakota just raised his eyebrow clearly wondering if he had understood the man right but by the look of the mans expression, he knew that he had been very wrong. The man seemed to be on the verge of both screaming and laughing in the same time, making his ugly face look very hilarious.

"You kidding me, right kid?"

Nah, Dakota didn't know what the man had said but it sure would be strange if the man had really told him that they were on a giant squash. He decided to ignore the man and instead look around him to see if he could actually be on a squash, it sure was yellow but not a squash yellow but sand. He was surrounded by sand as far as his eyes could see, he was also just a few miles away from some kind of city as it looked.

"This is so not a squash"

He turned to once again face the man in front of him who now looked like he was talking to an idiot, it sure couldn't be Dakota he saw as the idiot right?

"As I asked before, where am I?"

The man finally snapped and threw his arm up in the air and let out the longest sigh Dakota had ever heard, he groaned and mumbled something under his breath something that Dakota couldn't hear even if he would have great hearing. He cleared his throat making the man stop his stupid muttering and finally faced the younger, he glared at Dakota but not in a angry way.

"It's the Scorch kid, the SCORCH"

Aa, that made more sense. Not that Dakota knew what a scorch were but studying his surrounding he came to the conclusion, a scorch is a place full of hot weather and only sand. He sure felt clever today, probably the hot weather that made his whole body run with sweat and he sure had to stink. He looked away from the ugly faced man who looked very pleased to finally gotten Dakota to get that it was 'scorch' and not 'squash', even though he shouldn't have mixed them up like that.

"Sorry, you just have a really bad accent. Maybe it's because of all the teeth you have lost"

Bad choice of words, Dakota hissed as the man slapped him hard on the back of his head. He glared at the old man who just folded his arms over his chest and glared back with what looked like a small pout on his lips, Dakota thought he reminded of the devil bull in the glade.

"You sure are rude kid and I HAVE all my TEETH in MY mouth. kids seems to have bad hearing these day, must be because of all the music they play at very high volume"

Interesting, Dakota hadn't listened to music in a very long time and the old man was lying about having all his teeth! Why would he have a shucking gap between his teeth if there were teeth there? Dakota really felt confused, the man was more confusing then the creators weird speeches had ever been. Even thought the old man was confusing as hell, he didn't seem like a evil person just very hard to understand. He reminded a lot of an older an uglier version of Minho but the old man was probably American and not asian and as said, the old man was so much uglier than Minho.

"Glad for you old man, mind telling me your name or should I keep calling you old man because I don't mind calling you that but I don't like being call kid, so let's just start using our given names instead of mean nicknames"

The old man seemed to think about it for some time; he absently started to stroke his hand under his jaw and looked at Dakota with a blank look. Dakota sighed and shifted so he sat cross legged facing the man, mimicking the olders blank eyes. The old mans eyes widened for a second before a chuckle escaped his lips, Dakota frowned and raised and questioning eyebrow. He looked as the man slowly raised his hand and positioned it with the thumb just under Dakotas right eyes, his hand gently cupping his right cheek.

"You're eyes are beautiful, they look like sterling gray diamonds"

Hard to tell if the man were just a plain old pervert or truly just mutually fascinated in Dakotas eyes, Dakota didn't know as he himself hadn't seen his eyes even ones as long as his memories went. So sterling gray diamonds were the colour of his eyes, must be that he lost much of the colours when he turned blind because Dakota had never known of any of a the other gladers having gray eyes. He gently pushed of the hand from his cheek, the old mans hand had smelled like ratshit. Awful.

"Guess they must look shucking fabulous then!"

He chirped as he got up from the warm sand, his back and neck had started to hurt from the hot sunlight that was blazing down on him from above. The man followed his lead and stood, he slung forward a bag who must have been hidden behind him as he sat and then opened it. He searched through it while Dakota stroked his neck in hope to sooth the burning feeling with his colder hands, he looked back at the man as he was handed a blanked from the older man. He smiled and took it, the man helped him wrapped it over his neck and up over his head and in the end only his eyes, nose and mouth were showing through the blanked. The old man chuckled and patted Dakota on the shoulder, Dakota pushed his hand away but smirked back at the old man.

"Name's Barney Doyle"

Dakota smirked even more, truly a name for an old man but it was a good name.

"Dakota with no surname"

The old man, Barney laughed out loud slapping Dakota on the back. He stumbled forward a few steps before retaining his footing, he turned back and glared at the old man who were smiling at him.

"Then I will call you Koko"

"No you won't."

It was a clear deadpan and Dakota looked at the Barney with a serious look in his eyes that clearly told that he was one word from getting his head chopped off. Barney scowled and turned towards the city that they could only see the tallest of builders peeking up in the horizon.

"Fine, just Kota then. you're name's to much of a mouthful"

That nickname he could live with, it sounded much like a dog but so did his whole name too. He nodded in acceptance and they both headed in a quick walk towards the city.

* * *

><p>AN

U know, I've been thinking for some time know... I'm not really sure we're this fiction is going or how it will end xD

I only know that this fit is far from ended because it can take so many turns and I really love writing about Dakota :)

Thanks for your reviews May a Chance and Sydney it really makes me happy when I read them! :D


	23. Chapter 23 - Surprise? Nah

"Dakota! For God's sake kid hurry up! You skipped PE or something, move those legs of yours!"

Did the old man think he were some coach for an elit runner or something? Dakota hadn't moved so fast for such a long time in several years, he had never needed to keep a high speed when he walked around in the glade. A blind person just couldn't move fast and even thought he could see now, he still wasn't used to seeing his surrounding so clearly. The wind had started up and Dakota found himself leaning into it to keep upright, Barney was doing the same a few meter ahead. They had walked like that for probably over two hours and Dakota was glad that he could finally see the buildings that made the city clearly, he noticed that many of the windows were smashed and the whole city looked pretty worn down. Almost like a ghost city from those creepy movies, not that he had ever seen a movie but he had the faint knowledge about them.

"I'm coming old man! It would be easier if you stopped walking like a shucking elephant! A normal human only take at maximum a step about half a meter when they walk, not a shucking meter like you!"

He was frustrated and tired from walking in the stupid sand with the stupid wind ripping at his body trying to make him fall, his legs were aching and he just wanted to sit down and pout like he often did in the glade when things didn't go his way. Barney finally stopped and turned his head towards Dakota, the old man waited for him to come close and the gently shoved him so Dakota was the on in the lead. He frowned as he glanced back at Barney who just smiled and gave him a gentle push indicating for him to start walking already, Dakota shrugged and started walking feeling relieved as he felt Barney walk close behind keeping a hand on his shoulder to lead him the right way.

They finally made it into the safety of the buildings and the wind was stopped by the buildings making it much easier to keep the body upright, Barney seemed restless and looked around in every shadow of every building as if searching the area for danger. Dakota followed the olders gace and he too started to search the shadows for what Barney could be looking for, when he didn't see anything other than plain shadows he stopped and instead turned to the older man who had also stopped his own searching.

"Wanna find something good to eat, you look like a stick with legs kid"

Rude but it was true, Dakota was hungry but he wasn't even near a stick. He had muscles on both arms, legs and just look at his abs! Well, when he was compared to Barney who had a very nice belly he had gotten from drinking, he maybe looked like a stick.

"Sure, feels like I haven't eaten in years"

With a short nod, Barney nodded toward the direction of an dark alleyway and started to walk towards it. Dakota noticed the long knife the old man had strapped to his belt, he knew that something was off about the city but he just hoped it wasn't anymore grieves. He quickly hurried after the older man as he wouldn't want to meet a griever all alone and without a weapon, Barney waited for him by the shadow and entered first after he had put a secure arm around Dakotas shoulders and led him into the darkness. Dakota felt a shiver run over his body as a cool wind blew over his warmed up body, he ducked out of Barneys arm and started taking of the blanked from his head and instead wrapped it around his shoulders. They walked in silence, just the faint sounds of laughing or screaming could be heard from afar making Kota more unnerved. The voices didn't sound sain, like they had lost all humanity and it scared him.

"Stay close to me kid, if you see anything don't look at it"

What were he talking about? Wouldn't Dakota be stupid if he didn't look at the danger? He couldn't just look away and hope for the thing to dissappear but he trusted Barney and hoped he made the right choice when he trusted the old man. He looked as the old man pulled his knife from his belt and gripped it in a secure grip but still had it low, there wasn't any danger just yet. Dakota looked away from the knife and instead focused on what was in front of him, only a dark path that ended with light that probably were the one of the path that led into the street. The voices sounded louder then before and Dakota instinctively walked closer to Barney, an instinct he had gotten in the glade probably from all the spoiling from the other gladers. He sighed, wondering what had happened to the gladers who had escaped the maze and the once who had 'died' and were now being held inside the headquarters of the creators.

"Hey kid, know any guy named Thomas?"

Such a familiar name that Kota had only heard a few times in the maze but had learnt the fastest of all the greenies names, Thomas the newest greenie who were the one who got the surviving gladers out of the maze. The most curious greenie they had ever gotten and the one Dakota still hadn't really gotten any opinion on, he didn't know if he liked the guy or thought he was annoying. The guy had once been one of the creators together with that girl named Teresa and the two were now part of the gladers helping them work against the creators, sure a annoying and complicated story.

"What about it?"

Barney had stopped and had his eyes set on one of the walls, Kota followed his gace and raised both eyebrows in surprise at what he saw.

THOMAS, YOU'RE THE REAL LEADER

Well, maybe it wasn't so much of a surprise.

* * *

><p>AN

Another chap is out! And after this I won't be posting everyday anymore because I have let my friend borrow my book and I have only a few chapters done to post, so will will have to post them with cautious.

So it won't be any misunderstandings, I am not planning on end is this fiction! There are at least ten more chapters and even though they make it to paradise, I have plans on doing a fick that will continue the story of Dakota but just in paradise and the new troubles he get into there :)

Thanks for the reviews and hope ya all like this chap! ;D


	24. Chapter 24 - Friends

"So, who's that Thomas guy who's supposed to be the 'real leader?'"

Well, Dakota was mostly sure who the wall were talking about. The creators seemed to have a great liking for the greenie and Dakota wasn't surprised that they had written something like that on a wall, he would lie if he said that the greenie wasn't popular. Bad or good, people just seemed to be drawn to the shank. He shrugged and stepped away from the wall waiting for Barney to follow which the older man did, still a confused frown on his brows.

"Thomas is a shank from the maze were I came from, unlike him who escaped I died. Don't ask because I'm just as clueless to how I'm alive and even more clueless to how I even came to this place"

Barney didn't ask any questions to it, seemed to understand that Dakota would probably have no answers to any of his questions. Kota on the other hand felt a faint feeling of hope forming in his heart, if Thomas were in the city so should the others surviving gladers. Barney who seemed to be reading his mind chuckled sadly.

"Think I know who he's with, saw a group of newbies walking into Jorges place a couple of hours before I found you sleeping under the blazing sun"

So they really were out there in the city? Dakota smirked, he would find them even if he had to turn the whole city up side down to do it. Barney hand clamped down on his shoulder and Dakota glanced back at him, the older man was smirking as he nodded towards a building a few blocks away.

"We're gonna rest and eat, then we will find you're friends"

A high rumble was heard and Dakota quickly clutched his stomach, it didn't stop the sound even the slightest. Barney laughed as he started to push Dakota forward and towards the building, Dakota blushed and lowered his head as he walked.

..…..

A moan erupted from his throat as Dakota took another spoonful of the canned beans he had been given by Barney, the older man was chomping down on his own can and none of them seemed to be able to stop for even some small talk. Dakota finished his can in only a few minutes and finally breathed, he seemed to have forgotten that while he were chomping down all the heavenly food. Barney finished his last spoon followed by a high out blow of air, he too seemed to have forgotten to breath during his quick meal. Dakota smiled and leaned his back against the yellowish painted wall, he felt tired from all walking and his stomach was full making him even more tired. He closed his eyes and listened as Barney shuffled around the can into some paper bags, he then seemed to scrap his knife against something, maybe a stone.

"You said you were in a maze, guessing you're coming from W.I.C.K.E.D then?"

Who? Dakota didn't know but supposed that was how it were, he had been trapped in the maze by some people called W.I.C.K.E.D. That sounded about right, he didn't care anymore just wanted to get some sleep and hopefully wake up tomorrow seeing that everything were just a part of a bad dream and he was actually still in the glade with his friends. He could still hear the distance sound of insane, creepy voices but easily shut them out. He shifted and cracked one eyes open to see that Barney just as he had assumed, where sharpening his knife against a rock. He closed his eye again and relaxed more against the wall.

"Sounds right to me, you can't escape their eyes even if you died"

A low chuckle was heard from Barney way making Kota crack his own smile. He folded his hands over his chest, hugging his bod. The sound of a distance party could be heard making Dakota wonder who were partying in a rotten city like this, did they even have alcohol?

"How come you came so many hours later then your friends?"

Good question, Dakota had asked that himself but he didn't know. Maybe the creators didn't want to send him to the Scorch while he was blind and the process had taken longer so the gladers had already left by the time he came? There were many reasons to why he wasn't sent together with the others, the biggest being the fact that he was supposed to be dead and not alive. I need the end Dakota just shrugged.

"As I have told you, I'm supposed to be dead and my friends probably doesn't even know I'm alive"

The scraping sound stopped and Dakota listened as Barney got up from the floor and walked to the other side of the room were they had put some water bottles, he stopped there and picked one up. The sound of him swallowing down the water was like listening to a horse drinking, Dakota inwardly rolled his eyes.

"How did you die? fell down a hole?"

It sounded kind of sarcastic but then, Dakota hadn't known the ugly old man long enough to be sure.

"No, I got stabbed in the chest by a "friend" "

He wasn't even kidding, even the though of it made his chest ash. He could almost feel the knife in his chest, every second as it sunk deeper and deeper into his flesh, it sure had been a horrible time. Barney suddenly let out a high barking laugh and Dakota cracked his eyes open to see the old man top over, he was clutching his hand against his stomach. Was it really that funny that Dakota had been betrayed by a fellow glader and gotten killed? Barney noticed his frown and dried his tears while chuckling.

"So, you got killed by your friend and even so you want to find them?"

There's some logic in that but on the other hand, it was just one of his friends who had killed him and not all of them. Dakota wasn't searching for his killer, he was searching for his friends.

* * *

><p>AN

Seriously, this story really need some more action xD but that will come soon!

It wasn't on purpose that I wrote Kota in the last part of the last chapter, I think it's because I write on my Ipad so it just became that way when I was half asleep.

I'm really happy to see that I have gotten more and more favorites and followers in the story and not to mention the reviews!

Enjoy this chap and let's all look forward to the next' ;D


End file.
